WAY OUT!
by Ichizuki Takumi
Summary: Last chapter. akhir dari cerita UUH family. SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ichizuki…**_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WAY OUT**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Humor**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Straight, Yaoi, dan lain-lain**

**DON'T READ, DON'T LIKE**

**Chapter 1**

Malam sudah menjelang, sang mentari telah meninggalkan perantauannya, kini tergantikan oleh kelamnya malam bertabur bintang.

Bulan bersinar memancarkan keelokannya, menghibur setiap insan yang rapuh. Namun sinar sang bulan tidak bisa menutupi keresahan makhluk malang ini. Makhluk yang sedang memandang sang bulan dengan pandangan sayu, mencoba mencari celah agar terbebas dari jerat kenistaan hatinya. Namun apa boleh buat, semakin lama ia memandang sang bulan, hatinya malah semakin kalut.

**Naruto POV**

Malam semakin larut, udara yang dingin mulai menusuk kulitku. Namun tak juga aku menutup jendela kamar ini. Karena aku ingin memandang bulan di angkasa, tanpa ada penghalang yang menutupi keindahannya.

Angin tanpa henti-hentinya menerpa wajahku, menyingkirkan tiap helai rambut yang bertengger dikeningku. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku, merasakan tiap hembusan angina yang menerpa wajahku.

Ku rasakan jeritan hati yang meraung-raung meminta jalan keluar. Tetapi apa daya, otakku tak juga merespon, lebih tepatnya tak bisa menjawab jeritan hatiku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup berpikir lagi. Aku sudah muak tersakiti seperti ini. Aku ingin mengungkapkannya, ingin sekali mengatakannya. Ingin sekali menuturkan perasaanku padanya.

Tapi, pantaskah aku mencintainya? Bolehkah aku memilikinya?

Sadarlah diriku… dia itu sudah mempunyai suami. Dia itu istri sahabatmu sendiri. Apa pantas aku menyukainya? Apa kau ingin diusir dari rumah ini? Kau bahkan menginap dirumah mereka tanpa mengeluarkan seperser pun biaya. Apa itu balasan yang kau berikan pada mereka? Itukah arti seorang sahabat? Yang dengan lancang menyukai sahabatnya sendiri yang kini telah menjadi istri dari sahabatnya. Bisa berada didekatnya saja seharusnya kau sudah bersyukur, dan sebaiknya kau tidak berharap lebih.

Begitulah seruan-seruan dari dalam hatiku, yang mencoba menasehati diriku yang hina ini.

Air mataku meleleh, menciptakan aliran kecil dipipiku. Tiada isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirku, namun didalam hati aku menjerit. Mencoba menggapai harapan yang tak pernah ada.

Aku selalu meratapi tiap malamku, merasakan sakit yang menyanyat dihatiku. Ku buka kedua mataku yang menampilkan iris secerah birunya langit pagi, yang kebalikan dari hatiku yang sekelam langit malam.

Angin kembali berhembus. Melirihkan bisikan yang seakan dapat kudengar. Kini dingin semakin menusuk kulitku, tak membiarkanku menikmati nyanyian angin yang mengalun indah ditelingaku.

Ku tutup jendela kamarku. 'Bukan, ini bukan kamarku,' ku gelengkan kepalaku. 'meskipun untuk sementara ini adalah kamarku'. Ku pandang jam beker yang berdiri tegak dimeja yang berada disudut kamar ini. Dan kini jam itu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam. 'Aku harus segera tidur. Aku tidak mau terlambat kerja besok,' batinku yang segera beranjak menuju tempat tidur. Ku rebahkan tubuhku disana, ku nyamankan posisi tidurku, kemudian menarik selimut agar membuatku hangat. Namun mataku tak juga terpejam. Sulit sekali untuk tidur bila hati sedang berkecamuk.

Aku memegang dadaku, meremas kaos orange yang aku kenakan, mencoba menenangkan hatiku yang terus saja menjerit. Ku paksakan mataku untuk terpejam, tanpa melepas remasan pada kaosku.

Setelah lama aku terjaga, akhirnya aku bisa tertidur juga. Tertidur sambil mengernyit menahan sakit yang terbawa kedalam mimpi.

_**End of Naruto POV**_

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan yang memecah heningnya pagi.

"Emm…" erang sesosok pemuda dibalik selimut tebal. Dengkuran halus kembali terdengar.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi ketukan semakin keras terdengar.

"Emm… ya?" kini mata pemuda itu terbuka, mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok…

"Iya-iya aku bangun! Siapa sih!" seru Naruto, sang pemuda yang kini terbangun seutuhnya. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya tidur, kemudian membuka pintu yang tak bersalah itu, karena dijadikan pelampiasan oleh sang pengetuk pintu.

"Oh Teme. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek-ucek salah satu matanya.

"Hn. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, Dobe?" seru Sasuke menahan emosinya.

"Yang pentingkan aku sudah bangun Teme!" seru Naruto.

"Lihat, jam berapa sekarang, hah?" seru Sasuke yang menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala pemuda yang berada didepannya itu.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba melirik jam beker yang berada di sudut kamarnya. "Jam 7.30…" loading. Muncul satu kedutan dikepala Sasuke. "Hah! Jam 7.30?" teriakan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke menyumbat kedua telinganya. "Tidak! Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa terlambat! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi Teme?"pekik Naruto sambil berlari kesana kemari, bingung mana yang harus dilakukannya terlebih dahulu untuk siap-siap pergi kekantor.

"Bletak!" sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat dikepala Naruto. "Auw, sakit Teme!" seru Naruto.

"Kau cepatlah mandi, Dobe. Aku tunggu dibawah."

"Iya-iya!" dengus Naruto. Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya, kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Hai semua…" sapa Naruto kepada dua orang yang sudah berada didapur. Kini Naruto sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan kemeja berwarna putih dibalik jas hitamnya.

"Hn."

"Pagi Naruto," jawab Sakura. Seorang wanita berambut pink yang terduduk dikursi meja makan. Mendapat jawaban dari Sakura membuat Naruto menjadi senang. Namun segera diusirnya jauh-jauh kesenangannya itu.

"Ayo Teme berangkat," seru Naruto sambil mengambil roti bakar yang ada dimeja makan.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku sarapan dimobil saja," jawab Naruto sambil mengambil sebotol air minum yang ada dikulkas. "Ayo Teme kita berangkat," seru Naruto lagi pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sakura, kami berangkat dulu ya," seru Naruto.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan ya," balas Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk mendekati Sakura, dan kemudian ia mencium kening Sakura.

"Hn, aku berangkat," ujar Sasuke setelah melepas ciumannya pada Sakura. Sementara Sakura, sedikit terkejut oleh perbuatan suaminya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sedikit romantis.

"Y…ya, kau hati-hati ya…" ujar Sakura setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Cemburu. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh seseorang bermata biru yang memandang perbuatan mereka. 'Sakit…Kenapa hatiku ini terasa sangat sakit? Kenapa rasanya lebih sakit dari biasanya?' batin Naruto yang kini menundukkan kepala, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba menabahkan hatinya.

"Kalian ini, masa masih pagi sudah mesra," ujar Naruto memandang mereka dan mencoba tertawa ditengah sakit yang mendera hatinya. Sungguh tawa yang begitu dipaksakan.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, muncul semburat merah dipipi Sakura. "Sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat," ujar Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Da~ Sakura," seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan Sakura balas melambai.

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke beranjak dari dapur menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir didepan rumah. Merekapun berjalan dalam diam meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tersipu malu.

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ichizuki…**_

_Happy Reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WAY OUT**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Humor**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Straight, Yaoi, Alur cepat, Bahasa sulit di mengerti**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 2**

Bunyi-bunyi gemerisik memenuhi ruangan itu. Ruangan dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto berada. Ia sedang memandangi tumpukan lembar kertas serta dokumen yang berada dihadapannya, dengan mata yang menyiratkan kekosongan.

Suara mesin, ketikan pada keyboard, suara orang-orang yang bertutur dan berlalu lalang sepertinya tak mengusik apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"…ruto….Naruto…" ujar suara yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ya?" kata Naruto yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Gaara, orang yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto tadi.

"Emm? Sepertinya…" kata Naruto. Gaara memang sudah mengetahui semua masalah yang dialami Naruto.

"Bicaralah," kata Gaara sambil menaruh dokumen yang dibawanya kemeja Naruto. Gaara menarik kursi yang ada dimeja kerjanya, kemudian mendudukkan diri didekat Naruto. Posisi meja kerja bersekat-sekat, jadi antara meja satu dengan yang lainnya berdekatan.

"Gaara…"

"…"

"Sebenarnya…A.."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong. "Pagi Naruto, Gaara… Kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian dipagi yang indah ini…" potong Lee, dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang diacungkan kepada Naruto dan Gaara.

"Yo~ Lee, selamat pagi," seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ceria. Setelah menyapa mereka berdua, Lee kemudian berkeliling ruangan untuk menyapa karyawan yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara nanti saja. Sepertinya tidak aman kalau kau berbicara disini," kata Gaara.

"Terimakasih Gaara."

"Ya," kata Gaara, sambil mengacak rambut Naruto yang sudah berantakan. "Oh iya, ini dokumen yang harus kau kerjakan. Kau harus sudah menyelesaikannya lusa," lanjut Gaara sambil menunjuk dokumen yang ditaruh dimeja Naruto tadi.

"Okey," kata Naruto.

"Kalau kau perlu bantuan panggillah aku."

"Tenang saja, aku pasti memanggilmu," kata Naruto meyakinkan Gaara.

"Ya sudah, aku kembali kerja dulu," kata Gaara yang kemudian kembali ke meja kerjanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum memandang sahabatnya satu ini.

Sementara itu diposisi Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Hari menjelang siang. Saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Aku adalah seorang dokter bersalin. Dan aku sangat menyukai raut wajah seorang ibu yang melahirkan bayinya dalam keadaan sehat. Belum pernah ada kesalahan yang aku alami selama ini, dan aku tidak ingin membuat sebuah kesalahan.

Aku menyusuri koridor untuk menuju ke kantorku. Sepanjang perjalanan, dapat ku lihat orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa mengeluarkan suara keras. Mereka memang sibuk dengan masalah masing-masing. Bau obat menguar di indra penciumanku. Suasana yang sepi membuat para pasien nyaman berada disini.

Ku buka pintu ruangan yang diketahui adalah ruanganku. Ku langkahkan kaki menuju kursi kerja dibalik meja diujung ruangan. Kembali kuteringat oleh perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh suamiku. Membuat pipiku bersemu merah. Aku sangat senang atas perlakuan suamiku yang mulai berubah, dan aku sangat bersyukur karenanya. Tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal dihatiku.

Tok! Tok! Brak!

Pintu terketuk tanpa jeda, kemudian terbuka dengan kerasnya. Menampilkan sesosok perawat dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Hosh…Hosh…Maaf Sakura, ada pasien yang dalam keadaan kritis."

Aku tersentak, aku harus segera bertindak. "Cepat siapkan semua yang peralatanku, Ino," seruku yang kemudian berlari menuju ruang bersalin. 'Semoga belum terlambat' batinku dalam ketergesa-gesaan.

Begitu sampai di ruang bersalin, aku segera memakai peralatanku. Ku lihat pasienku yang masih tersadar dengan napas yang memburu. Darah segar mengalir dari rahimnya, keluar melewati kakinya yang ditekuk.

Ku pegang pundaknya sambil memberikan sugesti agar membuatnya tenang.

"Tarik napas nyonya. Hhhhh~ …keluarkan. Haahhh…" sugestiku sambil mempraktekkannya, dia pun mengikuti kata-kataku. Ku katakan hal itu berulang-ulang sampai keadaannya sedikit tenang.

Darah terus saja mengalir dengan deras. Aku mulai sedikit takut kalau nantinya pasienku kehabisan darah, dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Ibu dan anaknya.

Semakin lama napas pasien yang kutangani semakin melemah. Aku semakin takut kalau sampai apa yang kupikirkan jadi kenyataan.

"Nyonya, hanya ada satu pilihan. Siapa yang harus kami selamatkan?" seru seorang perawat yang berdiri disampingku.

"Kau bilang apa Ino, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua," seruku pada Ino, perawat yang menjadi asistenku.

"Kau…harus menyelamatkan…bayi ini…hah…hah…" seru pasien dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Tersirat keyakinan yang memancar dari dalam matanya. 'Pengorbanan seorang ibu memang besar,' batinku.

"Tidak, kau juga akan kami selamatkan," seruku.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, akhirnya bayi itu dilahirkan juga. Aku hampir saja kehilangan ibunya, kalau saja ia menyerah. Saat ini dia sedang tertidur karena kelelahan, dengan dua infuse yang salah satunya berisi darah yang melekat ditangannya.

Aku menggendong bayi yang baru lahir itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh.

'Kenapa suara tangis bayi ini melemah?' batinku. Segera ku periksa detak jantungnya.

'Tidak…jantungnya mulai berhenti berdetak!' seruku dalam hati.

Aku segera membaringkan bayi itu di ranjang yang disediakan khusus bayi. Ku sangga kepalanya dengan bantal. Kemudian kutekan dadanya dengan intensitas yang tidak begitu kuat.

Suster yang sedang beristirahat mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. Mereka memandangku heran, kemudian mendekat ke arahku.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino yang berdiri disampingku.

"Jantungnya berhenti berdetak!" seruku. Ino memandang bayi itu dengan khawatir.

"Kau harus cepat bertindak!" serunya panik.

"Iya, aku sedang berusaha."

Aku masih menekan dan terus menekannya. Kudekatkan telingaku di bagian jantungnya. 'Masih belum!' batinku. Aku melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga air mataku menetes.

Hampir dua puluh menit aku melakukannya, tapi tak juga ada kemajuan. Kini wajahku sudah penuh dengan peluh yang mengalir.

"Sudahlah Sakura, dia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi!" seru Ino yang mencoba menyadarkanku.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Ino!" seruku pantang menyerah.

Ino yang melihat perbuatanku langsung menarik tanganku dan mambawaku menjauhi bayi yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Aku terus memberontak, tapi sia-sia saja. Kekuatanku sudah habis, aku lelah.

Tubuhku merosot kelantai. Sebagai sahabatku, Ino tak tinggal diam. Dia langsung merengkuh tubuhku yang tanpa pertahanan.

"Kenapa…kenapa begini jadinya?" lirihku di sela isak tangis.

"…." Tak ada yang menyahut.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada orang tuanya nanti? Kenapa hanya satu nyawa saja tak bisa aku selamatkan!" seruku.

"…" Ino yang memandangku dengan diam sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Semua ini salahku! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya?" air mataku terus saja mengalir.

"Ini bukan salahmu Sakura!" bentak Ino padaku. "Ini sudah menjadi takdir. Kau sudah berusaha Sakura… jadi ku mohon jangan salahkan dirimu."

Aku memandang Ino masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Dia pasti juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Terpancar jelas kesedihan dari sorot matanya.

Aku mulai menenangkan diri agar Ino tidak khawatir lagi padaku. "Maaf Ino, aku terlalu syok."

"Tak apa Sakura. Aku mengerti."

Ku hapus air mata yang berada dipipiku, dan mencoba untuk lebih tenang.

**End of Sakura POV**

Trulululut…Trulululut…

"Ya, halo?" kata Naruto.

"_Dobe."_

"Oh, Teme. Ada apa?"

"_Hari ini aku ada kerja lembur, mungkin akan selesai besok pagi. Kau pulanglah dulu."_

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Teme?"

"_Hn."_

_Tuut Tuut Tuut_

"Hah… tak ada tumpangan…" keluh Naruto.

Saat ini kantor sudah sepi. Setelah menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Gaara, hatinya mulai sedikit tenang. Awalnya dia ditemani oleh Gaara, tetapi Gaara baru saja dijemput oleh kekasihnya yang bernama Neji. Dengan ceria, Naruto menyuruh Gaara agar tidak usah menemaninya, dan segera pulang bersama Neji.

"Lagi-lagi uang jajanku terpotong untuk naik taksi," gerutu Naruto. "Kan lumayan buat beli ramen."

Naruto pun beranjak pergi dari ruang kerjanya untuk segera pulang kerumah, tentunya ke rumah sahabatnya. Tak lupa ia membawa dokumen yang diberikan Gaara tadi pagi.

Hari menjelang malam.

"Kenapa setiap malam hatiku selalu kalut?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera kerjakan pekerjaanku ini agar segara selesai," kata Naruto yang mencoba meredakan sakit hatinya.

"Haus," ujar Naruto yang kemudian beranjak dari mejanya.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar, melewati kamar Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Terdengar suara tangis yang berasal dari dalam kamar. Karena penasaran, Naruto pun mencoba melihatnya.

**Naruto POV**

Aku terpaku. Ternyata suara tangis ini adalah suara Sakura. Dia sedang terduduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Sakura…" kataku lirih.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menghadapku. "Ah, Naruto. Ada apa?" katanya sambil mengelap air mata yang masih ada diwajahnya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Kududukkan diriku disampingnya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku. Mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang. Sakura kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kenapa…kenapa semua terjadi padaku Naruto?" kata Sakura yang kembali terisak. Aku hanya diam, mencoba mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"Sudah banyak sakit yang melanda hatiku, tapi kenapa musibah itu menimpaku?"

"Ceritakanlah, Sakura," lirihku.

"Aku tidak dapat menyelamatkannya. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayi itu," ujar Sakura ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Hatiku sakit Naruto. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan sakitnya bila aku menjadi ibunya."

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu Sakura. Semua sudah takdir, kau tidak dapat merubah kematian seseorang. Jadikanlah itu sebagai pelajaran," kataku berusaha bijak sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Kau pikir mudah melakukannya?" bentak Sakura.

"Maaf…aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Bukan salahmu Naruto…lagi pula bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatku sakit," ujar Sakura yang melepas pelukannya padaku, kemudian mendudukkan diri sambil menundukkan kepala, memandang lantai.

'Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata banyak juga beban yang ditanggung oleh Sakura,' batinku. Setelah memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sayu, aku pun juga memandang lantai seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Kau tau Naruto?" kata Sakura yang masih memandang lantai. Pandanganku teralihkan dari lantai, kemudian memandang Sakura. "Selama kami menikah, hanya baru-baru ini saja sifat Sasuke berubah terhadapku. Sekarang dia jadi kelihatan lebih mesra,"

Aku terus menatapnya, mencoba mendengar dengan baik.

"Aku memang senang dengan perubahan sikapnya. Tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku mencoba melembutkan suara selembut mungkin.

Isakan Sakura kembali terdengar. "Apa kau pikir normal, seseorang yang sudah menjadi suami istri, tapi belum pernah melakukan hubungan layaknya pasangan suami istri?" teriak Sakura yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar. "Bahkan sifatnya yang mulai mesra itu, dia tunjukkan semenjak kau ada disini, tepatnya sebulan yang lalu. Dan itu selalu ditunjukkannya didepanmu! Aku agak tersinggung karenanya. Hatiku sangat sakit. Apa aku tidak diperlukan lagi di dunia ini? Hu..huu..u…" teriak Sakura sambil memegang kaos yang ku kenakan. Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Aku pikir hubungan rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja. Ternyata dari luar yang terlihat sebagai pasangan serasi ini, memiliki rahasia yang menyakitkan.

"Aku bisa mersakannya Sakura," lirihku sambil memeluknya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan bisa merasakan penderitaanku, Naruto," kata Sakura yang masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melepas remasannya pada kaosku.

"Aku juga merasakannya Sakura. Hal yang kau alami, aku juga bisa merasakannya," seruku meyakinkan.

"Kau bohong! Mana mungkin orang yang selalu ceria sepertimu dapat merasakannya? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Dengar Sakura!" seruku seraya memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Aku juga sangat menderita, mungkin lebih menderita dari padamu."

"Aku bahkan merelakan orang yang kusukai untuk sahabatku sendiri. Tapi aku menyesal melakukannya…aku sangat menyesal…dan akibat perbuatanku itu, kini hatiku sangat sakit."

"Naruto…" kata Sakura prihatin.

"Dan dia…" aku memberikan jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku. "Dia adalah kau Sakura… aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan mati pun aku rela demi mendapatkanmu," kataku yang masih menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura terperangah. Matanya membelalak, ia memandang kedalam mata biruku yang ada dihadapannya. Dalam sekejap isak tangisnya berhenti. Sekarang ia hanya memusatkan pikirannya padaku. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan barusan.

Lama mereka saling memandang.

Saphire bertemu Emerald…

Ku tipiskan jarak antara kami. Sakura hanya diam, menunggu apa yang aku lakukan.

**End of Naruto POV**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Petir menyambar, meruntuhkan akal sehat dua insan yang dibuai penderitaan.

Dan hubungan terlarang tak bisa dihindari…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ichizuki…**_

_Happy Reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WAY OUT**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Humor**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MPREG, Straight, BL, Alur cepat, Bahasa sulit di mengerti**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 3**

Hiks…hiks….

Isak tangis yang menggema di sebuah ruangan.

Sesosok pemuda dibalik selimut terbangun oleh suara yang memilukan itu.

"Sakura…" panggil pemuda itu yang bernama Naruto. Dia mencoba bangkit untuk mendudukkan diri. Kemudian dia menyentuh pundak wanita yang ada disampingnya. Sakura.

Sakura langsung menyingkirkan tangan dipundaknya dengan kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" seru Sakura yang memeluk kedua lututnya dibalik selimut.

"Maaf…"

"Maaf? Lagi-lagi kata maaf. Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sakura sambil merapatkan selimut ditubuhnya. "Bahkan Sasuke belum pernah menyentuhku, tapi kau yang bukan siapa-siapa malah melakukannya padaku!"

"…." Naruto menunduk mendengarkan semua cacian Sakura. 'Aku memang hina Sakura. Kau pantas memakiku.'

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia pastijijik padaku. Dia pasti akanmenceraikanku."

"Sakura, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanku ini."

"Aku tidak mau dengar lagi apa yang kau katakana lagi," Sakura menutup kedua telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar semua yang dikatakan Naruto.

_Di sebuah ruangan diperusahaan Uchiha's Corp_

Sasuke POV

Suasana sepi menyelimuti ruangan ini. Hanya suara ketikan pada keyboard yang terdengar. Itu juga karena pekerjaanku.

'Haahh…akhirnya selesai juga. Tak kusangka akan selesai secepat ini,' batinku.

Kulihat jam digital yang ada dimeja kerjaku.. Pukul 00.29 masih banyak waktu untukku istirahat.

"Hhaaahhh…" helaku, sambil merenggangkan otot.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk. Kuambil jas yang tersampir di kursi, kemudian ku kenakan agar terhindar dari udara dingin di luar sana. Ku ambil koper yang berada tak jauh dari meja, kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku menuju basement.

Sesampainya disana aku langsung menaiki mobilku. Ku pacu mobilku untuk menuju kerumah.

Jalanan terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa truk saja yang berlalu lalang membawa beban. Kufokuskan pandanganku pada jalan didepan.

'Sepi sekali. Kalau aku ngebut pasti tidak akan ada yang protes.'

Segera ku pacu kecepatan mobilku. Hingga speedometer hampir menunjukkan angka maksimum yang ada disana.

Dalam waktu sekejap aku sudah berada dihalaman rumahku.

'Hn, 15 menit,' batinku sambil melihat jam ditangan kiriku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kedalam. Kuambil kunci cadangan yang ada di kantong jas.

Aku terus berjalan untuk menuju kekamarku.

Ku pegang kenop pintu sampai aku mendengar percakapan yang berasal dari dalam.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" _

"_Maaf…"_

'Memangnya Naruto salah apa sampai harus meminta maaf pada Sakura?'

"_Maaf? Lagi-lagi kata maaf. Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?…Bahkan Sasuke belum pernah menyentuhku, tapi kau yang bukan siapa-siapa malah melakukannya padaku!"_

'Kenapa sekarang namaku di bawa-bawa?'

"…_." _

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia pasti jijik padaku. Dia pasti akan menceraikanku."_

'Apa yang dia katakana? Untuk apa aku menceraikannya?'

"_Sakura, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanku ini."_

'Bertanggung jawab? Jangan-jangan…'

"_Aku tidak mau dengar lagi apa yang kau katakan," _

Aku tidak sanggup lagi mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kini aku benar-benar marah. Enak saja, selama ini aku sudah bersabar dia malah melakukannya dengan orang lain.

Ku eratkan genggaman pada kenop pintu. Ku buka pintu itu secara kasar. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Yang aku pedulikan hanya dia. 'Kenapa dia melakukannya dengan orang lain? Kenapa?' teriakku dalam hati.

Mereka terbelalak melihat kedatanganku. Terutama Sakura. Dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Sementara Naruto mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sekarang kesabaranku benar-benar habis. Aku sangat cemburu. Tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya selain aku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati mereka. Ku acuhkan semua perkataan Naruto dan segera mencengkram lengannya. Kutarik dia dari dalam selimut. Aku tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai kain pun. Aku terus menariknya menuju ke kamarnya. Ku kunci kamar itu, kemudian aku melempar Naruto ke atas ranjang.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan nafsuku lagi. Sudah lama aku mencintainya. Tapi dia malah menawarkanku untuk menikahi Sakura. Hatiku hancur saat itu. Aku tidak menyangka orang yang aku sukai malah menyuruhku menikahi orang lain. Apa dia gila?

Selama ini yang aku lakukan dengan Sakura hanya untuk memanasinya. Aku ingin dia cemburu padaku. Aku ingin dia sadar, kalau Sakura tidak pernah menyukainya.

Selama itu aku memanasimu, selama itu pula hatiku semakin sakit. Karena bukan aku yang kau lihat. Bukan aku yang kau pandang. Dan bukan aku pula orang yang kau cintai.

Kau pasti berpikir aku behagia hidup bersama orang yang kau sukai. Tapi itu tidak benar. Kau salah. Hatiku malah semakin sakit. Karena kau semakin menjauh dariku.

Aku sangat senang saat kau menerima tawaranku untuk tinggal di rumahku. Ku pikir aku bisa dekat denganmu seperti dulu. Tapi yang selalu kau lihat hanya Sakura. Sakura dan Sakura. Tidak ada tempat lagi yang tersisa untukku. Meski aku selalu berusaha, tetap saja kau tidak memandangku.

Kali ini, detik ini juga, aku akan membuat kau memandangku. Akan ku buat kau menjadi milikku. Dan tak akan aku lepaskan lagi walau harus bersaing dengan Sakura. Karena aku tidak peduuli lagi dengan semuanya. Hanya kau yang aku pedulikan.

End of Sasuke POV

Cip Cip Ciiip

Pagi menjelang. Udara dingin menyelimuti bumi. Mentari bersinar tanpa ada yang berani menghalanginya. Menghangatkan setiap kehidupan.

Hangatnya mentari tak bisa menandingi kehangatan yang dialami Sasuke ternyata. Kini dia memandang matahari yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya. Mengamati tiap detail yang ada dihadapannya. Tangan kirinya tak lepas dari pinggang sang pujaan hati. Menanti mata biru yang masih terpejam. Sunguh hari yang indah bagi Sasuke.

Suatu gerakan mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Di pandangnya pemuda pirang dalam pelukannya. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu membuka matanya. Dia mengerjapkan mata, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang kini sedang di peluknya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang ternyata seseorang dalam pelukannya. Di lihatnya wajah orang yang mulai melontarkan sebuah senyuman.

'Sasuke…' batin Naruto. Kini ia menidurkan kembali kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Saat dirasa dengkuran halus kembali terdengar, Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto. 'Lembut' pikir Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama mata Naruto terbuka dalam keterkejutan. Dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Sasuke menghentikan elusannya.

"Gyyyaaaaaaaaaa…. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Teme?" teriak Naruto. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke kemudian ia langsung mencoba untuk berdiri menjauhi Sasuke. "Awh…Itteeiii~…" Naruto kembali terbaring ketika dirasa bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Hn," Sasuke menyeringai melihat orang yang di sukainya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Naruto yang sedang menahan sakit.

Naruto memberikan death glear terbaiknya untuk Sasuke, yang sepertinya tidak mempan di hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Sasuke?" seru Naruto yang masih menahan sakit.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang dari dulu ku inginkan."

"Kau sudah gila."

"Aku memang tergila-gila padamu."

"Bodoh, aku ini laki-laki Teme~ …"

"Asalkan denganmu, aku tidak masalah mau laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Dasar gila. Cuci otakmu sana!"

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk berdiri sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto, melebarkan seringai di bibirnya. "Butuh bantuan Dobe?"

"Cih, aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Keluar dari kamarku bodoh," seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Hn. Kalau perlu apa-apa, panggil saja aku. Aku selalu siap melayanimu," kata Sasuke sambil mengenakan pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Mati saja kau Teme!" seru Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"Cih…" Naruto menjawabnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

'Kurang ajar. Dia pasti balas dendam karena aku telah meniduri Sakura. Sampai membuatku tak bisa berjalan lagi. Adu…du…duhh…" sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari apa yang ada di hati Sasuke.

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan tubuh, Naruto keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang tengah. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih menahan sakit. Saat berada di tangga, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang juga akan menuju ruang tengah.

"Hn. Perlu bantuan, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. "Tidak darimu, Teme!" seru Naruto sambil menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok.

"Jalanmu lambat, Dobe," ujar Sasuke yang menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Apa pedulimu, Teme? Cepat pergi dari situ!" kata Naruto yang menuruni tangga dengan punggung yang masih menempel pada tembok.

"Hn. Aku duluan…lambat," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan semua ocehan dari Naruto.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau Teme! Mati saja kau!" seru Naruto yang ingin sekali memukul pantat ayam yang ada di depannya itu, sampai, "Adaauuww…. Pinggangku sakit… adu…du…duhh… awas saja kau, Teme!" seru Naruto yang penuh dengan kobar kemarahan.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memperlebar seringaian di bibirnya.

'Akhirnya samapi juga,' batin Naruto girang. Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. 'Aww…Ittei~ … sakit banget nih pinggangku,' batin Naruto saat mendudukkan diri disofa.

Melihat Naruto mengernyit menahan sakit, Sasuke yang duduk di depannya hanya menyeringai. Lagi-lagi menyeringai… apa tidak ada ekspresi lain? *Tanyakan saja pada ayahnya*.

Semua telah berkumpul diruang tengah, dengan Sakura yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala, Naruto yang menahan sakit, dan Sasuke dengan seringai nya yang mengerikan.

"Sas…suke… ku mohon maafkanlah aku…hiks…" ujar Sakura yang memulai pembicaraan sambil menitikkan air mata.

Perbuatan Sakura sukses mendapat perhatian dari mereka.

Naruto ikut sedih, saat melihat wanita yang disukainya menangis. "Maafkan dia Sasuke, aku yang salah," ujar Naruto. Perhatian Sasuke sekarang tertuju padanya. "Aku rela melakukan apa saja. Asalkan kau tidak menceraikan Sakura," ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Naruto. Sementara Sasuke memandangnya dalam diam.

"Salahkan saja aku…aku bahkan rela diserahkan pada polisi kalau kau masih tidak terima."

"Apa benar kau mau melakukan apa saja?"

"Ya, aku rela melakukan apa saja," kata Naruto sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Berharap Sasuke menyetujui tawarannya.

"Termasuk permintaanku ini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ya, katakan saja. Aku pasti akan memenuhi permintaanmu," ujar Naruto yang mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. Sakura hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. Berharap Sasuke memenuhi keinginan Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Katakan saja Teme! Aku pasti akan melakukannya!"

"Hn," mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak mengulanginya sampai dua kali," kata Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura memasang telinganya baik-baik, tidak mau sepatah pun melewatkannya.

Begitu mendapat perhatian, Sasuke memperlebar seringaiannya.

"Aku ingin…" Naruto memajukan kepalanya agar dapat mendengar dengan jelas. "Kau…" Sasuke memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "…Menjadi….Suamiku…"

*TBC*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ichizuki…**_

_Happy Reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WAY OUT**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Humor**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MPREG, Straight, BL, Alur cepat, Bahasa sulit di mengerti**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 4**

"_Aku ingin…"_

"_Kau…"_

"…_Menjadi….Suamiku…"_

…

*Gleeegaaaarrr…..* suara petir menggelegar dihati Naruto maupun Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, memandang wajah suaminya tak percaya. Dia membelalakkan mata sambil menutup mulutnya yang ternganga.

'A…a..pa…yang dia katakan? Pasti aku salah dengar,' batin Sakura.

Sementara Naruto terpaku menatap Sasuke. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dengan mata yang masih terbelalak lebar.

'Tidak... Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengatakan itu,' batin Naruto.

Naruto mencoba mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terlalu syok. "Kau pasti bercandakan, Teme. Ha..ha..ha… kau hebat, bisa membuatku terkejut," Naruto tertawa garing, seakan apa yang dia dengar memang salah.

"Aku tidak bercanda," jawaban telak yang menusuk hati.

"Hei…kau masih ingatkan kalau aku ini laki-lakikan?" tanya Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke dengan candaannya yang tidak lucu lagi.

Sakura yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ikut ambil bagian. "Ya, kau pasti bercandakan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura mencoba membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Aku serius. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Jadi, boleh aku menikah dengan si Dobe ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura, dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Tapi, kenapa?" lirih Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn. Asal kalian tahu. Sudah dari dulu aku menyukai si Dobe," kata Sasuke yang memulai ceritanya, dan mendapat pandangan tidak percaya dari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Bahkan aku rela melakukan apa saja yang kau katakan Dobe," ujar Sasuke sembari menatap kedua mata Naruto. "…termasuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai."

Saat itu juga, hati Sakura serasa tersambar petir yang entah datang dari mana. Dia sudah tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Ingin sekali dia menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Tapi dia juga ingin mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke sampai akhir. Jadi dia menguatkan hatinya untuk tetap mendengarkan cerita Sasuke.

'Kau memang bodoh, Dobe. Merelakan orang yang kau cintai untuk hidup dengan orang yang bahkan tidak pernah mencintainya,' batin Sasuke.

"Apa kau sadar kalau aku selalu mencoba mamanasimu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Hn, kau memang bodoh," rasa marah muncul ketika Naruto mendengar dirinya disebut bodoh. Tapi dia meredakan amarahnya agar dapat mendengar kelanjutan cerita Sasuke.

"Aku selalu bermesraan dengan Sakura didepanmu, karena aku ingin kau cemburu padaku. Aku ingin kau hanya melihatku. Tapi usahaku sia-sia belaka."

"Kau ingin tau kenapa?"

"Karena kau selalu melihat Sakura. Dimatamu hanya ada Sakura, dihatimu ada Sakura. Sakura..Sakura..dan Sakura… semua yang ada di pikiranmu hanya Sakura! Kapan ada aku, Dobe?" seru Sasuke.

Sakura tidak percaya sebegitu cintanya Sasuke kepada Naruto. Dia lebih tidak percaya lagi dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke, bahwa Naruto menyukainya.

'Aku pikir waktu itu Naruto tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan pernyataan cintanya. Ku pikir dia mengatakan itu hanya ingin menghibur diriku. Tapi ternyata pernyataan itu benar ya.' batin Sakura.

'Aku tidak percaya, kalau bukan hanya aku saja yang merasa tersakiti. Ternyata Sakura bahkan Sasuke juga merasakannya,' batin Naruto.

"Dan, saat melihat kejadian kemarin, hatiku sangat kacau. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi," ujar Sasuke sembari mengingat kejadian yang membuat hatinya tambah hancur.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruagan itu. "Jadi, apa kau mengizinkannya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. 'Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak menyangka perasaan Sasuke sebegitu dalam pada Naruto. Dan sepertinya, aku yang menjadi penghalang cinta mereka. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke walau apapun yang terjadi,' batin Sakura.

'Tapi bagaiman perasaan Naruto? Apa dia menyetujuinya?' pikir Sakura seraya melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"A…ku…" tak ada pilihan lain Sakura, apa kau mau berpisah dengan Sasuke? Setidaknya kau masih bisa bersama Sasuke. Meski hatiku sakit, kau harus rela melakukannya.

Lagi pula kami terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan yang sama. Sama-sama mencitai seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa kita gapai. Jadi kami harus menemukan jalan keluar itu bersama-sama. "…Aku…..menyetujuinya," ujar Sakura yakin.

Seketika Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaiannya, yang membuat Naruto ngeri sendiri. "Hn, tidak ada pilihan lain, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah karena telah menjadi pusat perhatian mereka.

'Tidaaakk… jangan katakan perjalanan hidupku akan menjadi seperti ini.'

'Impianku untuk hidup bahagia dengan istriku, sepertinya hancur sudah.'

'Apa aku harus menikah dengan seorang laki-laki? Tapi aku kan laki-laki? Bagaimana ini, aku kan masih normal,' hati Naruto berkecamuk. Bigung harus harus berbuat apa.

'Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan semua permintaannya.'

"Apa boleh buat. Mau tidak mau, aku sudah berjanji padamu."

Bibir Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan seringaian. Dia merasa seakan takdir berpihak padanya. Dia sangat bersyukur dengan kesabarannya selama ini. 'Terimakasih Kami-sama.'

Satu Minggu telah mereka lalui bersama. Setelah kemarin mereka bertiga melakukan ritual pernikahan, akhirnya mereka menjadi 'Suami-Suami-Istri' secara syah.

Naruto juga menikahi Sakura, karena dia ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

Sungguh mengejutkan pernikahan mereka bertiga. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, pernikahan yang dapat membingungkan semua tamu undangan yang ada disana.

_**Flash back ON**_

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai acara pernikahannya," kata penghulu bernama Hidan yang berada didepan mereka bertiga.

"Silahkan tuan menunggu dibelakang seperti tamu yang lainnya," kata Hidan kepada Sasuke yang berada disamping kanan Naruto.

"Saya pengantin prianya," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Maafkan saya. Kalau begitu, tuan, silahkan menunggu dibelakang," ujar Hidan kepada Naruto.

"Maaf pak, tapi saya juga pengantin prianya," seketika Hidan cengok di buatnya. Dia membaca kembali naskah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jadi kalian bertiga akan menikah?" tanya Hidan dengan suara yang cukup keras, sehingga dapat didengar oleh semua tamu yang ada disana.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita segera mulai saja acara ini," mereka bertiga yang ada dihadapan penghulu hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin tahu, siapa yang akan dinikahkan dengan siapa," ujar Hidan yang masih bingung.

"Hn, aku akan menikahi pemuda ini," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kemudian nona ini?" tanya Hidan lagi.

"Saya yang akan menikahinya," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Oh… saya mengerti," ujar Hidan yang sebenarnya dalam hati masih merasa bingung.

"Ehemm…" Hidan mengetes suaranya agar tidak serak.

"Saya nikahkan…." Begitulah kata Hidan hingga menyelesakan kata-katanya.

"Sekarang kalian bisa mencium pasangan masing-masing," kata Hidan yang sudah menyelesaikan ritual pembacaan sumpah.

Sasuke yang berada disamping kanan Naruto langsung menghadap kearah Naruto. Dia langsung mengernyit sebal karena ternyata Naruto sedang membelakanginya, berniat untuk mencium Sakura. Karena sebal, Sasuke langsung membalik tubuh Naruto agar dapat menghadapnya. Perbuatan Sasuke itu, sukses membuat Naruto dan Sakura yang hampir menempelkan bibir mereka menjadi terkejut.

"Apaan sih Teme?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang menghadap Sasuke.

"Hn, aku yang akan menciummu duluan."

"Aku mau mencium Sakura dulu, Teme, kau diam saja," kata Naruto yang mulai membalikkan badannya.

Sasuke membalik kembali tubuh Naruto. "Tidak. Aku yang akan menciummu duluan."

"Tapi aku ingin segera mencium Sakura!" seru Naruto. Mereka berbicara dengan suara yang pelan, sehingga hanya mereka yang dapat mendengar suara itu.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian," ujar Hidan yang mulai kesal karena belum juga menyelsaikan ritual mencium pasangan.

Mendengar perkataan Hidan, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Sakura. Kembali tubuh Naruto ditarik oleh Sasuke. Karena kesal, Sasuke langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

Semua orang yang melihat adegan itu hanya terpaku. Tidak mau mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangan mereka dari dua insan yang kini telah terikat. Muncul semburat merah dipipi Sakura saat melihat mereka berciuman.

'Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar seperti ini ya?' batin Sakura.

Ciuman itu berlangsung begitu lama. Semua hening. Sampai sebuah tepuk tangan memecah keheningan ketika itu, dan menyadarkan pikiran orang-orang yang menyaksikannya.

Plo! Plok! Plok!...Plok Plok Plok PlokPlok. Seketika tepukan riuh terdengar begitu nyaring diruangan itu.

"Sekarang, silahkan mencium pasangan anda," ujar Hidan yang menghentikan ciuman mereka. Mereka terengah-engah karena telah menahan napas selama beberapa menit.

Setelah melepas ciumannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto membalikkan wajahnya menghadap Sakura. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam agar tidak kehilangan napas seperti tadi. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura. Akhirnya dia sukses menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, hingga ada seseorang yang menarik pundak Naruto agar berdiri tegak. Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka yang berdurasi tidak sampai tiga detik. Merasa terganggu, Naruto memberikan deathglare-nya pada Sasuke, yang bahkan tidak dipedulikan olehnya.

_**Flash back off**_

Pagi yang cerah. Hari untuk memulai hubungan rumah tangga bagi UchihaUzumakiHaruno. Sungguh nama keluarga yang panjang. Hari yang damai untuk awal dari kehidupan yang bahagia. Mungkin.

"Ohayou…" seru Naruto. Seperti biasa, dia adalah orang yang terakhir bangun diantara yang lainnya.

"Naruto, pagi," balas Sakura, yang masih biasa memasakkan sarapan untuk suami-suaminya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke kepada suaminya.

"Masak apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang menghiraukan Sasuke. Menyebabkan sang Uchiha bungsu mengeluarkan deathglare-nya.

"Oh, aku sedang memasak sup."

"Biar aku Bantu."

"Naruto~ …kan sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kau duduk saja."

"Tapi kan aku ingin membantu istri baruku," rujuk Naruto yang membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

"N…Naruto…kau duduk saja," ujar Sakura yang agak tergagap. Naruto nyengir kuda melihat perubahan pada diri Sakura.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak di perhatikan jadi kesal sendiri. "Kau duduk saja, Dobe!" seru Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

"Eehh…" seru Naruto yang terkejut karena lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik.

"Hn," kata Sasuke setelah Naruto duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku bisa duduk sendiri, Teme!"

Bletak…

"Selamat makaaann…" seru Naruto setelah sukses menjitak kepala Sasuke kemudian memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sakura.

"Dasar Dobe!" dengus Sasuke yang kesal karena jitakan yang membuat kepalanya benjol. Sakura yang melihat perbuatan mereka hanya tertawa renyah.

Acara sarapan pagi pun selesai. Sasuke dan Naruto beranjak untuk segera berangkat ke kantor.

"Sakura, kami berangkat ya," ujar Naruto sambil mengecup kening Sakura. Sasuke merasa sekarang keadaan berbalik. Kini dia merasa menjadi orang yang dipanas-panasi.

Tidak mau kalah, dia langsung menarik Naruto, membalikkan badannya dan segera mencium bibirnya. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah saat melihat kedua suaminya berciuman. 'Kenapa lagi-lagi aku jadi deg-degan kaya gini?' batin Sakura.

"Haah.. Teme! Biarkan aku mencium Sakura kenapa sih!" seru Naruto saat berhasil melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, kita berangkat."

"Kami berangkat ya, Sakura," kata Naruto yang melambaikan tangan. "Tunggu Teme!"

Sakura tersenyum karena kini dia merasa sangat bahagia. Meski dia harus membagi suami-suaminya. Tapi entah kenapa dia sudah terbebas dari jerat kesedihan. Dia merasa bebas sekarang. Bebas seperti burung yng terbang dilangit biru.

'Mungkin ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik,' batinnya. 'Aku harus bisa membagi rasa sayangku pada mereka berdua.'

***TBC***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ichizuki…**_

_Happy Reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WAY OUT**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Humor**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MPREG, Straight, BL, Alur cepat, Bahasa sulit di mengerti**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 5**

"Tadaima…" teriak Naruto yang suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Okaeri. Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ya. Aku lelah sekali," ujar Naruto. Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian di kantornya tadi. Saat seluruh karyawan mengerubunginya untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan sekaligus bonusnya yaitu Sakura. Tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Karyawan yang biasanya takut bertatap muka dengannya kini malah mengajaknya bicara dengan mengucapkan selamat, dan hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kalian segeralah mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kalian," ujar Sakura sembari beralih pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih, Sakura," ujar Naruto. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai atas, diikuti Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Hei, Teme, kenapa kau mengikutku?" tanya Naruto saat berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hn, aku mau mandi."

"Kita sudah melewati kamarmu. Apa kau lupa dengan kamarmu sendiri? Tuh, disana," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk kamar Sasuke yang sudah mereka lewati.

"Sakura menyiapkan air untuk kita mandi, jadi tidak mugkin dia menyiapkannya khusus untukku, bahkan untukkmu," ujar Sasuke sambil memunculkan seringai khas Uchiha.

"Tidak mungkin. Sakuraaa…." teriak Naruto, membuat orang yang dipanggil namanya segera datang menemuinya.

"Ada apa sih, teriak-teriak," tanya Sakura sesampainya disana.

"Apa benar kau menyiapkan air untuk kita mandi?"

"Ya, benar."

"Untuk Sasuke?"

"Ya, untukmu juga. Ada masalah?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mandi dengan si Teme ini," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Tidak masalah kan? Toh, kalian sama-sama lelaki, apalagi kalian sudah menikah," jelas Sakura.

"Ta...Tapi…"

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Sakura, Dobe? Dia sudah susah payah menyiapkan air untuk kita," kata Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sakura yang mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Ukhh…" hati Naruto serasa di tusuk, melihat mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih ya Sakura, sudah menyiapkannya untuk kita," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir ceria.

"Ya. Aku kembali ke dapur dulu ya, aku mau menyiapkan makan malam," Sakura pun berlalu pergi.

"Ayo Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Naruto untuk segera mandi.

"Dasar Teme! Kau kan tidak perlu pegang-pegang!" seru Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi di ikuti Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Tak ada salahnya kan, Dobe?"

"Tapi tetap saja, aku jadi risih tau," kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk makan malam.

"Masak apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat Sakura yang sedang menata piring.

"Aku memasak ramen kesukaanmu, Naruto."

"Cih."

"Aku juga membuatkan sandwich isi tomat kesukaanmu, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Acara makan bersama pun dimulai. Di tengah acara itu, Naruto menanyakan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Ano…Sakura. Boleh tanya sesuatu tidak?" kata Naruto. Muncul semburat merah di pipi tan-nya.

"Katakan saja, Naruto," kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya memandang mereka berdua dalam diam sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

"Emmm…aku...begini…malam ini…boleh tidur…sama…kamu, tidak?" tanya Naruto tersendat. Kini mukanya sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Wajah Sakura juga tidak kalah dengan wajah Naruto. Kini wajahnya memerah, mungkin karena malu.

"Uhuk..uhuk…uhuk…" Sasuke tersedak jus yang diminumnya begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Kini dia jadi bingung karena Sasuke tiba-tiba terbatuk.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur dengan Sakura," kata Sasuke yang sudah terhenti dari tersedaknya.

"Kenapa? Dia kan istriku."

'Apa Sasuke cemburu padaku?' inner Sakura. 'Berarti dia sudah mulai mencitaiku! Yeah..' inner Sakura berteriak kegirangan.

"Karena aku yang akan tidur denganmu, Dobe," seru Sasuke.

'*Gubrak* ternyata dugaanku salah,' inner Sakura sambil berlinangkan air mata gaje.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya aku mau tidur dengan Sakura. Bolehkan Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya.

"I…iya…"

"Tuh, kan, Sakura saja mengijinkan, kenapa kamu melarangnya?" kata Naruto.

"Sekali tidak boleh, tetap tidak boleh. Kau ini suamiku, Dobe," seru Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mau kalah dari suaminya. "Aku ini juga suaminya Sakura, Teme."

"Sudah-sudah," Sakura mencoba menjadi penengah di antara pertengkaran yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

Sasuke geram dengan Naruto yang sangat keras kepala. "Ikut aku!" seru, bukan, tetapi perintah Sasuke. Dia menarik tangan Naruto dan mencoba menyeretnya. Tapi hal itu tidak memindahkan tubuh Naruto sedikit pun, karena Naruto berpegangan erat pada tempatnya. Tangannya berpegangan pada meja, dan kakinya terkunci pada kaki kursi. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi tambah kesal.

"Lepaskan, Dobe!"

"Tidak!" seru Naruto. Dia mulai merinding, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke nantinya. 'Jangan-jangan, dia akan melakukan seperti yang waktu itu. Gara-gara itu aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama beberapa hari,' batin Naruto.

Sasuke semakin kesal. Dia pun mengangkat Naruto beserta kursinya. Berhasil. Kini pegangan Naruto terlepas dari meja, beralih memegang pundak Sasuke. Dia memegangnya dengan kuat karena takut nanti akan terjatuh dari kursi yang diangkat oleh Sasuke. Sakura yang melihatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak ingin memihak salah satu diantara mereka.

"Iya-iya aku menyerah," sebuah seringaian muncul dibibir Sasuke, kemudian dia menurunkan kursi yang di duduki Naruto dengan hati-hati. "Aku mau tidur denganmu, asalkan…"

Tiga pasang mata menatap langit-langit yang berwarna biru langit cerah. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang ambil suara semenjak kejadian di ruang makan.

Sepasang mata biru melirik tajam pada seseorang disamping kirinya. 'Cih, gara-gara dia aku tidak bisa tidur berdua saja dengan Sakura,' batin Naruto sebal. Kini matanya menatap pada Sakura yang berada disebelah kanannya. Sakura bergerak membelakangi Naruto dan mencoba untuk segera tidur.

'Hahh…sungguh tak bisa kupercaya. Di lihat dari manapun Sakura tetap kelihatan cantik,' batin Naruto. Naruto menggerakkan badannya menghadap punggung Sakura dan memunggungi Sasuke. Matanya tidak lepas dari rambut Sakura yang tergerai indah.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang memunggunginya. 'Cih, gara-gara si Dobe ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan rencanaku,' batin Sasuke sebal. Sepertinya pikiran mesum bergelantung di pikiran Sasuke. Kini Sasuke bergerak menghadap punggung Naruto. 'Sungguh sangat menggoda,' pikir Sasuke. 'Lehernya yang jenjang dan lekuk tubuh yang indah, dengan kaos tipis yang menutupi kulit tan miliknya,' tangan Sasuke mencoba bergerak menuju ujung kaos untuk dapat mrnyusupkan tangannya. 'Jangan. Ada Sakura disini,' batin Sasuke yang menghentikan tindakannya.

Naruto memandang Sakura yang napasnya sudah teratur. 'Dia sudah tidur, hi..hi..hi…' batin Naruto. Tangannya bergerak, mencoba memeluk wanita yang ada didepannya. Tapi perbuatannya terhenti saat dirasa ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

'Huuh…dasar si Teme,' batin Naruto sambil menyigkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya. Tak lama kemudian tangan itu kembali memeluk pinggang Naruto. kembali Naruto menyingkirkannya. Tapi lagi-lagi tangan itu memeluk pinggangnya. Naruto mulai geram. 'Apa sih maunya orang ini?' batin Naruto. Dia menoleh agar bisa melihat Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya.

'Ahh…ternyata dia tidur,' batin Naruto. Hembusan napas hangat menyapu wajah Naruto. Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu.

'Tampan,' Naruto terpana memandang wajah Sasuke dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Naruto menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke. 'Kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku? Padahal dia pria yang sangat sempurna. Berbeda jauh denganku,' Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali memunggungi Sasuke. Sepasang mata onyx terbuka disertai sebuah seringai kemenangan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Naruto kembali mengagumi wanita yang ada didepannya. Dia mencoba memeluk pinggang Sakura seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto. Saat tangan Naruto terjulur, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat menariknya kemudian membawanya memeluk pinggang Naruto. 'Hei…' batin Naruto tidak terima. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. kekesalan Naruto langsung diurungkan begitu melihat Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata. 'Haah…sudahlah. Mungkin dia hanya ngelindur,' batin Naruto. Sebuah seringaian kembali muncul tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

Pagi menjelang. Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. "Semalam tidurku nyenyak sekali," kata Sakura yang kini dengan posisi duduk. Dia melirik orang yang berada disampingnya, berniat membangunkan suami-suaminya. Tapi niat itu segera di urungkannya begitu melihat posisi suami-suaminya.

Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan, dengan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang Naruto yang sedikit ter-ekspos. Sementara kedua tangan Naruto berada di dada Sasuke yang bidang. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga nyaris menempel.

Wajah Sakura seketika berubah menjadi merah. Dia segera menggapai ponsel yang berada di meja dekat tempat tidur. Diam-diam dia mengambil foto kedua suaminya, mencoba mengabadikan moment yang belum tentu akan dilihatnya lagi.

Sakura memandang hasil jepretan foto di layar ponselnya. 'Hi..hi..manis..' batin Sakura. "Ah..sudah jam segini, aku harus segera berangkat. Hari ini kan aku ada jadwal pagi," ujar Sakura saat melihat jam weker yang ada di meja yang tadi digunakannya untuk meletakkan ponsel. Kemudian dia segera beranjak meninggalkan kedua suaminya yang masih tertidur.

Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Sasuke begitu mengetahui Sakura telah beranjak pergi. Kini mata onyx-nya terbuka, memandang suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap. 'Aku harus minta di kirimi foto itu dari Sakura,' batin Sasuke yang masih menyeringai lebar.

Pikirannya kembali pada pemuda pirang yang masih juga terlelap. Di tatapnya dengan detail wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Tangan kananya mengelus lembut pipi Naruto. sementara tangan kirinya tetap berada di pinggang Naruto yang sedikit ter-ekspos, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

"Engh…" sebuah erangan terdengar karena terganggu oleh elusan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Naruto terbangun tetapi matanya masih tertutup. Dia merenggangkan otot dan sedikit memajukan kepalanya. Tak sengaja bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut, dan itu sukses menghentikan gerakannya.

"Emm?" Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke yang ada didepannya. Naruto tersentak dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari sesuatu yang ternyata adalah bibir Sasuke. "Teme, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengembil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" seru Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa menghindar terlalu jauh, karena tangan Sasuke yang masih bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Kau yang menciumku, Dobe," ujar Sasuke datar.

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah, karena memang dia yang mencium Sasuke. Kini Naruto menyadari kalau tubuhnya sedang di peluk oleh Sasuke. "Lepas, Teme," Sasuke menyeringai mendengar permintaan Naruto.

"Biar seperti ini dulu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

Naruto hanya menghela napas pasrah. "Mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari Sakura sudah tidak ada disana.

"Dia sudah berangkat. Katanya ada jadwal pagi."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Teme, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Kau tidak mau kita terlambat kerja kan?"

"Biar saja kita terlambat."

"Tapi kan…"

"Atau kau ingin hari ini kita ambil cuti saja?" tanya Sasuke. kini matanya terbuka. Menatap Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung menoleh memandang Sasuke yang menyeringai lebar. Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri begitu melihat kilatan tajam di mata Sasuke. Dia memberontak, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Tidaaaakk….."

Begitulah hari-hari di keluarga UchihaUzumakiHaruno. Dengan Sakura yang ingin mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, meski dia tetap mencoba membagi rasa cintanya kepada suami-suaminya secara adil. Naruto yang ingin berada di dekat Sakura, tetapi selalu dihalangi oleh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan pikirannya yang kotor terhadap Naruto.

Sungguh hubungan keluarga yang harmonis menurut orang yang tidak mengetahui kenyataan di dalamnya.

*TBC*


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ichizuki…**_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WAY OUT**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Humor**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MPREG, Straight, BL, Alur cepat, Bahasa sulit di mengerti**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 6**

Satu bulan telah berlalu. Banyak kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan yang di alami oleh Sasuke, Naruto, maupun Sakura.

Kehangatan selalu menyelimuti hari-hari mereka. Meski mereka harus saling berbagi pasangan, namun tak ada rasa iri yang timbul di dalam hati. Mereka malah berlomba-lomba untuk saling membahagiakan satu dengan yang lainnya. Seakan hati mereka telah menyatu.

Tak ada kata putus dalam pemikiran mereka, karena mereka saling melengkapi. Stoic, ceria, tegas. Tiga sifat yang akhirnya menyatu juga. Terikat benang merah dari baja, yang akan kuat sampai akhir waktu mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari yang special bagi keluarga UUH. Entah suatu kebetulan atau bukan, tapi hari ini mereka bertiga libur dari semua pekerjaan. Sungguh hari yang jarang mereka alami, karena selama ini hari libur mereka selalu pada waktu yang berbeda..

Kini sorot pandangan kita tertuju pada dua pemuda atau sebut saja pasangan yang sedang melaksanakan rutinitas pagi mereka di ruang makan. Tapi keheningan sedang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang melirikkan matanya pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Posisi siaga telah siapkannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak tenang kali ini.

Berbeda dengan si pirang, sang pemuda berambut raven yang duduk di hadapannya ternyata malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum atau lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian di sudut bibirnya. Dia kemudian menatap mata biru yang selalu membuatnya rindu.

Onyx bertemu Saphire. Dua perpaduan yang akan menciptakan harmoni keindahan dan ketenangan. Dua warna yang menyiratkan kehidupan dalam jiwa. Menciptakan suatu goresan tinta elok yang dapat meluluhkan hati. Dialah Naruto dan Sasuke. dua pasangan yang takkan terpisahkan, meski mereka sama-sama mempunyai pasangan yang lain. Saling memiliki pasangan itu bersama, dan saling membagi kesetiaan di antara mereka. Tidak ada keluhan sama sekali, karena memang inilah jalan yang mereka pilih. Jalan yang sudah mereka putuskan bersama, dan jalan keluar dari berbagai masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Kembali pada pasangan SasuNaru.

Seringaian masih saja melekat di bibir Sasuke. "Dobe, katakan lagi," ujar Sasuke setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

"Katakan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Katakan apa yang kau ucapkan semalam."

"Aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa," ujar Naruto. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Jangan bohong, Dobe. Aku jelas-jelas mendengarnya kemarin."

"Tidak, kau pasti salah dengar, Teme."

"Jangan menyangkal, Dobe. Aku cukup mempunyai bukti."

"Memangnya apa buktinya?"

"Pertama, untuk apa kemarin kau berada di kamarku?"

Pertanyaan telak. Naruto seakan sudah tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Kedua, kenapa kemarin kau duduk disampingku yang sedang tidur?"

"I…itu…"

"Dan yang terakhir, kenapa bibirku bisa basah?"

Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak sekeras-kerasnya agar tidak bisa mendengar semua yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke. "Sudah ku bilang, Teme, kemarin aku hanya kebetulan masuk ke kamarmu!" seru Naruto yang merasa terpojokkan. Sungguh alasan yang bodoh.

"Apa Cuma itu? Kalau begitu yang bilang, 'Sasuke, kau sangat tampan. Aku sangat mencintaimu' itu siapa? Apa hantu yang mengatakannya?"

"Aaaaa….aku tidak mau dengar! Lagi pula aku tidak mengatakan itu, jangan suka memanipulasi omongan orang lain ya!" seru Naruto. Kini wajahnya benar-benar sudah merah semerah tomat.

"Akuilah, Dobe. Lagi pula hanya kau dan aku yang tau. Atau, kau ingin aku mengumumkannya bahwa Uzumaki Naruto akhirnya mengutarakan pernyataan cintanya pada Uchiha Sasuke?"

"…"

"…"

"Iya-iya, akan ku katakan!" akhirnya Naruto menyerah, dan itu membuat seringaian di bibir Sasuke bertambah lebar.

"Sa…suke…a….aku…mencintaimu," ujar Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Puas?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Belum."

"Nani…? Aku kan sudah mengatakan seperti apa yang kau mau!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau melakukannya seperti apa yang kau lakukan kemarin."

"Tapi tadi kau tidak menyuruhku untuk mempraktekkannya!"

"Kau menolak?" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana.

"Kau mau apa, Teme?"

"Hn, menghubungi Rock Lee."

"Tidak…jangan, dia itu rajanya gossip."

"Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Ukh, baiklah," ujar Naruto lemas. Puas dengan jawaban yang ia inginkan, Sasuke kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya. Sasuke yang di dekati Naruto, hanya memandang mata birunya dalam diam. Sasuke sangat terpesona pada mata biru itu, hingga ia ingin sekali menyelami lautan biru yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke…" kata Naruto sambil menyeka rambut raven suaminya yang menutupi wajah. "A…ku…mencintaimu," lanjutnya. Kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir pucat Sasuke.

Muncul seringaian baru di bibir Sasuke. Dia membalas ciuman Naruto dan mencegahnya untuk menjauh. Sehingga Naruto terhanyut dalam ciuman itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang makan, sebelum dia terhenti karena melihat adegan suami-suaminya. Muncul sebuah senyuman di bibir Sakura. Dia mengambil sesuatu di saku bajunya. Setelah mendapat apa yang dia cari, dia mengarahkan lubang kecil di belakang benda itu menghadap ke arah suami-suaminya. Sebuah jepretan berhasil ia dapatkan. Ia memandangi hasil karyanya yang sudah ke sekian kali. Senyum mesum bertengger di bibir Sakura. Puas melihat karyanya, dia kembali memasukkannya ke saku baju dan berjalan ke meja makan.

Melihat ada seseorang yang datang, Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau kemana saja? Kau sudah aku tunggu dari tadi," ujar Naruto begitu melepas ciumannya.

"Aku tadi ke toilet sebentar. Lanjutkan saja acara kalian, aku tidak akan mengganggu kok."

"Sakura-chan…kau tega" ujar Naruto manja.

"…"

"Huwek…"

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Sasuke yang melihatnya juga ikut khawatir.

"Huweek…" Sakura berlari menuju toilet. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung mengikuti Sakura.

"Huweeekk…" Sakura memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Sakura, kau sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil memijat pelan belakang lehernya. Sakura hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Naruto memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang sama. Dia menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Huweeekkk…" terdengar lagi suara Sakura. "Ah…hah…" rasa mual Sakura akhirnya berhenti juga. Dia menyiram dan mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan bibirnya. Matanya berair karena telah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. "Aku tidak apa Naruto," ujar Sakura yang melihat kekhawatiran di mata Naruto.

"Minumlah," ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih begitu mereka berada di ruang makan.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke," ujar Sakura yang kemudian meminum air putih itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto sedang memijat leher belakang Sakura agar membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Entahlah. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa mual, padahal aku tidak sakit," kata Sakura sambil meletakkan air putih di atas meja. "Atau, jangan-jangan…" Sakura langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Nanti kau juga tau."

"…"

"Kyaaa…" terdengar suara jeritan yang berasal dari kamar mandi di kamar Sakura. Mendengar teriakan itu, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari untuk menemui Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" seru Naruto begitu sampai di kamar Sakura.

Terlihat Sakura sedang memegang sebuah benda kecil dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya agar tidak menjerit lagi.

"Naruto…" Sakura langsung berbalik dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto bingung dengan perlakuan Sakura, kemudian memandang Sasuke yang berdiri menyandar pada tembok. Sasuke hanya tersenyum memandang Sakura yang memeluk Naruto. Entah kenapa kali ini dia membiarkan Naruto di peluk oleh orang lain.

"Sakura…"

"Naruto, aku hamil Naruto…hiks…hiks…" tangis kebahagiaan akhirnya pecah memotong perkataan Naruto.

Mata Naruto membelalak, terlalu senang untuk menunjukkan kebahagiannya. "Benarkah…" seru Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan menjauhkannya agar dapat melihat wajah Sakura. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Naruto kembali membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura…Terimakasih…" Naruto mengeluarkan tangis kebahagiaan.

Sasuke yang melihatnya ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tulus. Dia mengusap pundak Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Mendapat perlakuan dari suaminya, Naruto mendongak memandang Sasuke, kemudian meraih Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya untuk memeluknya. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Naruto, kemudian ia mendekat dan langsung memeluk mereka berdua.

Sebuah kebahagiaan kini lengkap dengan datangnya janin di perut Sakura.

"Sasu-Teme, temani aku membeli kebutuhan untuk Sakura," ujar Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sakura kau baik-bak di rumah ya? Apa kau mau aku antar ke dokter dulu?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Tidak perlu Naruto, aku bisa menjaga diri. Apa kau lupa, kalau aku ini dokter kandungan?"

"Hehehe…aku lupa."

"Dasar kau ini."

"Ya, sudah kami berangkat ya?"

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, Naruto."

"Iya, Mama…"

Perkataan Naruto membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Kebahagiaannya kini bertambah dengan kehadiran sang calon bayi. Sakura mengelus perutnya yang belum mebuncit. Dia sangat menantikan kehadiran seorang anak di tengah keluarga mereka.

"Sasuke, kita beli apa dulu?" tanya Naruto saat dia tiba di dalam Mall.

"Sebaiknya kita beli baju untuk Sakura dulu. Untuk peralatan yang lain, kita beli nanti saja agar mudah mebawanya."

"Ya. Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk toko pakaian yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hn."

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat agar segera sampai pada tempat yang ia maksud. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan santai.

"Sasuke, lihat, baju ini pasti cocok untuk Sakura," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk gaun panjang berwarna pink.

"Bodoh, kita mencari baju untuk orang hamil, Dobe. Kau pikir Sakura mau pergi ke pesta?"

"Gomen, aku kan tidak tau."

"Ada yang bisa saya Bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan yang bernama Tenten, begitu yang tertulis di pagename-nya.

"Kami sedang mencari pakaian untuk orang yang mengandung," kata Sasuke. Tenten terpesona kepada Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya, tapi dia langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu.

"Mari ikut saya," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah tempat kepada mereka berdua.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan mengikuti pelayan itu.

"Silahkan Nona memilih pakaian disini," ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk deretan daster. "Kalian pasangan yang cocok ya?" lanjut Tenten kemudian.

Naruto yang menyadari dirinya disebut Nona, mencoba meluruskan kesalah pahaman itu, tetapi Sasuke langsung mencegahnya dengan menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dobe, kau tidak mau membuat gossip heboh disinikan?" ujar Sasuke lirih di dekat telinga Naruto. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu ikuti saja permaian ini."

"Hn, terimakasih," kata Sasuke pada Tenten. "Sebelumnya, kami ingin minta waktu sebentar," ujar Sasuke.

Pelayan yang bernama Tenten itu mengangguk tanda mengerti maksud Sasuke, kemudian dia bernjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Teme, kenapa harus aku yang menjadi Nona-nya?"

"Sudahlah, Dobe, jangan rubah anggapan mereka tentang itu."

"Tapi kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Apa kau mau aku memakai baju wanita?"

Mendengar pertanyaa Sasuke, kemudian Naruto membanyangkan Sasuke yang berpakaian wanita. Tubuh mungil, rambut panjang, yang memakai rok selutut dan bersikap malu-malu. "Mungkin?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Dengan tubuhku yang berisi ini?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

Naruto kembali berangan-angan. Dia membayangkan replika Sasuke wanita tadi, tiba-tiba tumbuh otot, dan mempunyai badan yang besar dan tinggi. Dan tidak ada kesan malu-malu dalam wajahnya, tetapi malah sikap stoic yang ia tunjukkan. Tak lupa dia membayangkan dirinya berjalan dengan Sasuke, sang wanita berotot berjalan bersama dengan dirinya. Perbedaan tinggi dan postur tubuh, sungguh tidak mencermnkan pasangan yang serasi, bahkan jauh dari kata cocok.

"Ti…tidak…aku bahkan takut untuk membayangkannya," ujar Naruto yang bergidik ngeri.

"Hn, sekarang kau mengerti kan?"

"Huh…Iya-iya."

Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian memilah pakaian yang kira-kira cocok dan pas untuk di kenakan Sakura.

"Coba ini, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sembari menyodorkan sebuah daster berwarna biru tua kepada Naruto.

"Hmm…bagus," kata Naruto sambil menerima dan mengamati daster yang di sodorkan Sasuke.

"Maksudku, pakailah, Dobe."

"Haa…kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Badanmu kan kecil, jadi tidak jauh beda dengan badan Sakura. Apa kau ingin aku yang memakaikannya?" tanya Sasuke memaksa.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Biar aku yang pakai sendiri," ujar Naruto pasrah.

"Hn," balas Sasuke yang kembali memilah-milah pakaian.

Naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia keluar dengan mengenakan baju yang di pilihkan oleh Sasuke.

"Teme…"

Terdengar panggilan dari bidadari khayangan yang menyebutkan namanya. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat pemilik suara merdu itu. Sasuke terpesona kepada sosok Naruto yang mengenakan daster itu. Pakaian yang longgar dan besar begitu pas menempel di tubuh Naruto yang mungil. Warna biru tua dari rajutan benang itu sangat serasi dengan warna langit dua bola mata Naruto. Tanpa sadar Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang bidadari.

"Dobe, kau cantik," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Naruto.

"…"

"Auw…" sebuah injakan di kaki sukses mengembalikan Sasuke ke dunia nyata. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang kakinya a ka sepatunya.

"Aku tanya, pakaian ini sudah pas apa belum, Teme. Kenapa kau malah ngelantur seperti itu?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Aku tadikan sudah memujimu."

"Kau memuji pakaiannya atau diriku, tuan mesum?"

"Dua-duanya?"

"Dasar, Teme…" geram Naruto.

"Ah, itu pantas sekali anda kenakan, Nona," ujar Tenten yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut dan mengambil jarak padanya.

"Mungkin saat ini bajunya terlalu besar, tapi nanti akan pas dengan bertambah besarnya perut anda," jelas Tenten.

"Hn. Kalau begitu kami ambil baju seperti ini satu lusin dengan corak yang berbeda."

"Akan segera saya bungkuskan," kata Tenten semangat. 'Wah, untung besar nih,' batin Tenten senang.

Naruto mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto menuju meja kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

"Terimakasih kunjungannya, silahkan datang lagi," ujar Tenten sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke dan Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hah…akhirnya dapat juga bajunya," kata Naruto begitu keluar dari toko baju itu. "Sekarang kita cari apa lagi, Teme?"

"Kita cari…"

"Sakura…kami pulang…." Teriak Naruto yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Iya."

"Kalian beli apa saja?"

"Kami membeli ini," ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan semua belanjaan yang di belinya bersama Sasuke.

"Ya, ampun…kalian beli sebanyak ini?"

"Hehehe…kami sudah berusaha lho," cengir Naruto.

Melihat usaha Sasuke dan Naruto, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi mereka berdua karena membuang uang untuk membeli barang sebanyak ini. "Hah…Terimakasih ya…kalian sudah berusaha."

"Iya…"

"Aku kembali ke kamar dulu ya. Aku mau mencoba pakaian yang kalian beli," ujar Sakura sembari membawa beberapa pakaian dalam tas belanja.

"Huum, yang lainnya kita bereskan nanti saja," ujar Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang ada disana.

"Haah…aku lelah sekali, Teme," kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ukhh…" tiba-tiba Naruto berlari dari tempatnya duduk.

Sasuke bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Tidak mau buang waktu, dia langsung mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi.

"Huweeekkk…." melihat Naruto yang memuntahkan isi perutnya, timbul rasa khawatir yang amat sangat dalam diri Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe? Apa kau juga hamil?" tanya Sasuke sok polos. Dia tentu saja tahu kalau seorang pria tidak mungkin bisa hamil.

"Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin aku hamil?" kata Naruto begitu selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan. Badanku rasanya lemas sekali. Ukh…"

Tiba-tiba Naruto pingsan. Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto yang terlihat begitu lemah itu.

**Naruto POV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Cahaya lampu yang terang membuatku sulit untuk menyesuaikan pupil mataku. Ku tatap wajah dua orang yang duduk disampingku. Wajah khawatir mereka membuatku ingin tertawa saja.

"Hi..hi..hi…"

"Dasar, Dobe. Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" kata Sasuke padaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak menyangka sebegitu khawatirnya kalian kepadaku."

"Naruto, kan sudah ku katakana jangan terlalu lelah?" nasihat Sakura.

"Gomen Sakura. Aku tidak bisa membendung kebahagiaannku ini."

"Huh, dasar. Sini, biar aku periksa."

"Tapi, kau dokter kandungan kan, Sakura?"

"Biarpun dokter kandungan, tekhnik dasar untuk memeriksa seseorang, tentu saja aku tau."

"Oh, begitu," ujarku sambil menghela nafas.

**End of Naruto POV**

Sakura mulai memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto. 'Aneh, denyut nadinya tidak beraturan. Aku merasakan ada denyut yang lain dalam nadi Naruto,' batin Sakura. 'Mungkin hanya perasaannku saja. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Ini aneh, kenapa tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba down? Sampai sempat pingsan pula. Hmm…tidak ada salahnya mencoba.'

"Naruto, pergilah ke toilet."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak kebelet pipis kok," ujar Naruto polos.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja perintahku. Ini, bawa ini. Dan air senimu taruh wadah ini dan celupkan benda itu ke dalamnya, kemudian berikan benda ini kepadaku," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan benda yang diambilnya di kotak peralatannya. Kemudian dia mendorong Naruto agar segera melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Iya-iya," Naruto pun beranjak untuk melaksanakan perintah Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura begitu Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tidak ada salahnya di coba. Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan denyut nadi Naruto yang tidak beraturan," jelas Sakura.

"Hn."

Tak berapa lama, Naruto keluar dari toilet sambil membawa benda kecil yang di berikan Sakura tadi.

"Sakura, nih, aku sudah selesai," ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan benda kecil itu pada Sakura.

Sakura cepat-cepat menerima dan langsung melihatnya. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Sasuke juga ikut melihat benda itu.

'Positif' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Na…ruto…" ujar Sakura terbata.

"Ya?"

"…Kau…ha…mil…"

"Se…lamat… ya…" ujar Sasuke yang hampir meruntuhkan wajah stoic-nya karena keterkejutan.

*TBC*


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ichizuki…**_

_Happy Reading…_

**Chapter 7**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Humor**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MPREG, Straight, BL, Alur cepat, Bahasa sulit di mengerti**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

"_Naruto..."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau…ha…mil…"_

"_Se…lamat…ya…"_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WAY OUT**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Naruto POV**

'DEG' Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

"Ha…..ha…ha ha ha hahahhha….." tawaku. Sakurapun juga ikut tertawa. Bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya dingin juga ikut tertawa. Tapi satu yang perlu di garis bawahi. Kami tidak tertawa karena bahagia, tetapi kami tertawa kengerian. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Apalagi aku yang mengalaminya. Laki-laki mana yang tidak terkejut dengan berita seperti itu?

**End of Naruto POV**

"Ha..ha..ha..kau pasti bercandakan Sakura?" tanya Naruto di sela tawanya.

"Ha..ha..aku tidak bercanda lho..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hening….

Kini pikiran Naruto sedang berada di galaxy Andromeda jarak yang sangat-sangaaaat jauh dari bumi kita. Tiba-tiba pikiran Naruto kembali lagi dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya.

"Tidak-tidak-tidaaaak…. Tidak mungkin aku hamil. Hanya perempuan yang hamil. Aku ini laki-laki!" seru Naruto histeris.

"Sudahlah Naruto, tenangkan dirimu."

"Apa kau bilang, Teme? Tenang? Kau pikir bisa tenang kalau kau di vonis seperti itu?"

"Ambil hikmahnya saja?" ujar Sasuke santai.

"Emang ada hikmahnya?" tanya Naruto yag sedikit tenang.

"Hn."

"Apa?"

"Mungkin saja kau sebenarnya perempuan?" mendengar komentar Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura sweatdroped berjamaah.

'Tak ku sangka, Sasuke yang bisanya pintar, jadi bodoh begini kalau manyangkut masalah Naruto,' batin Sakura.

"Benarkah?" ternyata Naruto percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Sasuke.

'Apa suami-suamiku ini tidak ada yang normal?' batin Sakura. 'Mereka memang tidak normal, sampai pikiran mereka juga ikut tidak normal.'

"Mungkin saja," ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto pun hendak membuka resleting celananya, tapi dia langsung berbalik membelakangi Sasuke dan Sakura saat mata mereka mengikuti gerakan tangan Naruto.

"Teme, tapi aku masih punya *piiiip* (di sensor)" ujar Naruto saat melihat dibalik resletingnya, tanpa menurunkan celana.

'Naruto bodoooh…mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan wanita. Meskipun aku ini istrinya, tetap saja jangan mengatakan hal itu. Dasar tidak tau malu!' batin Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.

"Apa iya? Coba, mana ku lihat?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

'Ini dia, sang seme beraksi. Mana ponselku, mana-mana?' inner Sakura. 'Ah, ini dia ketemu,' Sakurapun merekam apa yang ada didepannya, meski di punggungi.

"Hmm…benar juga," ujar Sasuke yang melihat dari sela pundak Naruto.

"Iya kan?"

"Tapi punyamu kecil."

*Blusshh* wajah Sakura merah padam.

"Yang pentingkan aku punya."

"Biar ku pegang."

'Aku tidak tahan lagi…. Hidungku mau keluar (maksudnya darahnya)' inner Sakura yang masih terus merkam, tangan kirinya kini menutupi lubang hidungnya agar tidak mimisan.

"Hei…apa-apaan kau? Jangan sembarangan pegang punya orang, dasar mesum!" seru Naruto saat tangan Sasuke akan beraksi. Naruto langsung menutup resletingnya dan berbalik.

"Sakura, kau sakit?" tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah Sakura yang merah padam dan melihat tetesan darah yang mengalir dari balik tangannya.

"T-tidak…" ujar Sakura gelagapan. Dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan mengambil tisu yang ada di meja untuk mengelap darahnya.

Naruto pun sadar dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, wajahnya ikut memerah. 'Sial, aku mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Sakura. Kurang ajar si Teme, aku telah terjebak olehnya. Dasar Teme Mesuuuumm…' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Duduklah," ujar Sasuke sambil menuntun Naruto untuk duduk disampingnya. "Tidak usah di pikirkan lagi, itu hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu. Lebih baik besok kita periksakan saja keadaanmu, mungkin saja hal ini hanya kebetulan."

"Emm," Naruto mengangguk.

"Sakura, besok kau juga ikut. Kau tidak bisa memeriksa dirimu sendirikan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Eh, tapi kenapa aku tidak di periksa oleh Sakura saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bodoh atau apa Dobe?" bibir Naruto manyun mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Besok bukan jadwal prakteknya Sakura. Apa kau belum hafal juga setelah selama ini?"

"Uhh," jantung Naruto serasa tertusuk.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini," kata Sakura. "Kebetulan sekali besok ada dokter laki-laki yang praktek."

"Laki-laki? Apa ada? Ini dokter kandungan lho, Sakura," kata Naruto.

"Kalau hanya dokter kandungan, yang laki-laki juga ada. Tapi kalau dokter bersalin, mungkin jarang ada," terang Sakura.

"Oh…" Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku jadi tidak malu karena yang memeriksaku bukan perempuan."

"Hn," kata Sasuke. *Entah apa maksud 'Hn'-nya.

Siang hari di hari berikutnya, UUH family pun tiba di RS Konoha.

"Sakura?" seru seorang wanita yang memanggil Sakura. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh. SasuNaru pun ikut menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

"Ino, ada apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, hari ini kan tidak ada jadwal untukmu?"

"Aku tau. Aku kesini karena ada urusan lain."

"Apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"A-aku mau periksa…." Ucapan Sakura pun terpotong.

"Kau hamil, Sakura," teriak Ino kaget. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sakura, Ino langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Selamat ya…aku tidak menyangka kau akan hamil diusia yang semuda ini."

"Kau jangan nyindir, masa umur 21 tahun masih muda?"

"Ya iyalah, kau pikir berapa seharusnya seorang perempuan menikah?"

"Umm, 25?"

"Yup, jadi kau itu masih muda, Sakura. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang jadi ayahnya?" tanya Ino menggoda.

"Umm…itu…" wajah Sakura memerah.

"Aku," seru Naruto bangga.

"Eh, ternyata kalian juga ikut ya? Maaf, tadi aku tidak melihat kalian. Malah keasyikan ngobrol, hahaha…" UUH family hanya sweatdroped mendengar ucapan Ino. "Jadi kamu ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Sakura?" kata Ino pada Naruto. "Sepertinya kau kalah cepat, Sasuke," lanjutnya.

"Hn, tidak juga," kata Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Ha?" kata Ino tak mengerti.

Sasuke pun menarik pinggang Naruto untuk mendekat. "Aku akan menjadi ayah dari bayi di dalam sini," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus perut Naruto.

"Apaan sih, Teme? Malu tau…" kata Naruto sambil melepas pelukan Sasuke.

Ino diam seribu bahasa. Tidak tau mau berkata apa.

"Sasuke, Naruto, kalian duluan saja. Ruang prakteknya ada di ujung lorong setelah belokan itu," kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan arahnya. "Nanti aku akan tunggu kalian di ruang perawat."

"Hn." Sasuke dan Naruto pun meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Hei Ino, tidak usah sekaget itukan kalau Naruto hamil?" ujar Sakura pada Ino yang masih terpaku memandang kepergian SasuNaru.

"Sakura?" lirih Ino.

"Ya?"

"Kyaaaa…..Sakura kau beruntung sekali punya suami-suami seperti mereka," teriak Ino. Sekarang Sakura lah yang bengong. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau tiap hari di suguhi pemandangan mesra mereka berdua."

"Ha? Aku pikir kau tadi kaget mendengar Naruto yang hamil," kata Sakura memastikan.

"Kalau yang itu sih aku memang sedikit kaget. Tapi yang bikin aku lebih kaget adalah adegan mesra mereka tadi..."

"Ku pikir apa, ternyata…"

"Sakura?"

"Apa?" jawab Sakura malas.

"Aku boleh minta foto mereka berdua? Kau pasti punya kan? boleh ya?" kata Ino dengan puppy-eyes.

"Tatapanmu mengerikan, Ino."

"Huh, biarin. Tapi kamu pasti punyakan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau mau memeletnya?"

"Jangan ngawur. Begini-negini aku tidak percaya dengan hal begituan."

"Trus buat apa?"

"Hehe…untuk koleksi…"

"Kau suka mengoleksi begituan?" tanya Sakura ngeri.

"Yup. Terserah kau mau berkata apa, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Ino… ternyata kita sama," kata Sakura terharu.

"Benarkah?"

"Emm," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyaaa…" jerit mereka sambil berpelukan.

"Tak ku sangka kau juga seorang fujoshi. Sejak kapan kau jadi fujoshi? Setahuku dulu kau paling anti dengan hal seperti itu?"

"Huh, salahkan saja pada suami-suamiku, gara-gara mereka aku jadi seperti ini."

"Jadi…"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Oh…itu…" kata Sakura setelah mengerti maksud Ino.

"Hehe…" Ino hanya nyengir kuda.

"Akan ku tunjukkan semuanya padamu. Ingat, hanya padamu."

"Yeeiiyy…"

Sakura dan Ino asyik dengan kegemaran mereka itu. Sampai Ino lupa memberitahukan sesuatu (yang mungkin penting) pada Sakura.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang tadi di tunjukkan oleh Sakura.

"Dobe."

"Apa?"

"Aku ke toilet dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama."

"Hn," Sasuke berbelok kearah yang berbeda dengan Naruto. dia menuju ke toilet yang paling dekat dengan tempat itu.

Naruto terus berjalan sampai disebuah tempat yang dirasa benar dengan petunjuk Sakura.

"Permisi?" kata Naruto sambil memasuki ruangan. "Saya sudah membuat janji dengan dokter Sai," lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendekati orang yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Oh, anda Tuan Uzumaki Naruto? Silahkan duduk," ucap Dokter yang bernama Sai.

"Jangan panggil saya tuan, saya masih 21 tahun," jelas Naurto sambil duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuk pasien.

"Kalau begitu Naruto-kun, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Sai sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Saya mau, gyaaa…. Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Naruto saat merasakan telinganya di jilat. Naruto langsung berdiri dan menempel pada meja yang ada didepannya. Tetapi Naruto langsung menyesali hal itu, karena kini dia malah terkunci oleh kedua lengan Sai. *Inilah yang ingin di katakana Ino pada Sakura. Kalau dokter Sai itu 'Gay"*

"Ada apa manis?"

"Ma-manis?" Naruto membeo.

"Tidak usah takut padaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok," ujar Sai sambil menyingkirkan kursi yang ada di depannya dengan kaki.

"Hei, jangan mendekat," seru Naruto sambil mendorong dada bidang Sai.

"Kau sangat manis, bolehkah aku mencicipinya?" tanya Sai. Kini tangannya berada di pinggang Naruto, sementara tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Naruto yang memberontak. Ternyata tenaga Sai lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

Naruto terus memundurkan badannya sampai punggungnya hampir menyentuh meja. Sai tambah tidak tahan dengan orang yang ada didepannya, bibirnya yang merah, dan matanya yang terpejam, menambah semangat Sai untuk segera merasakannya.

*Bletak!*

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Sai, dan itu sukses menghentikan perbuatan Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Sasuke, dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

Naruto yang mendengar suara Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" seru Naruto girang. Begitu merasa pegangan Sai melonggar, dia langsung mendorong tubuh Sai dan berlari di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Oh, apa kabar?" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bilang apa yang kau lakukan, Sai?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kau mengenalnya, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang melihat dari punggung Sasuke.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, Sasuke? Masih seperti dulu," kata Sai. Naruto manyun karena merasa tidak dihiraukan.

"Kau juga. Selalu merebut milik orang lain."

"Hihihi…kau bisa saja, tapi sekarang aku sedikit berubah lho."

"Hn, yang benar saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong pria manis itu siapamu?" tanya Sai sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sebelum mendudukkan diri dia mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Naruto duduk.

"Jangan bilang aku manis," geram Naruto.

"Aku suaminya," kata Sasuke sambil duduk di depan Sai yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kau memang selalu beruntung ya?" kata Sai, tak lupa dengan senyum palsunya. "Dari dulu kau selalu di kelilingi wanita, dan sekarang sudah menikah dua kali, dengan laki-laki semanis ini pula," Sai mengambil jeda beberapa detik. "Oh iya, sekarang dimana Sakura? Apa kau sudah menceraikannya?" tanya Sai.

"Dia masih jadi istriku," kata Sasuke datar.

"Oh, jadi kau membagi waktu untuk mereka? Apa tidak lelah?"

"Asal kau tau, aku selalu memberikan waktuku untuk Naruto, meski ini terlihat tidak adil, tapi aku memang tidak bisa membagi hatiku."

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada perasaan Sakura yang tulus padamu?"

"Hn, aku sudah membicarakan hal ini padanya, dan dia mengerti itu."

"Begitu ya?" kata Sai. "Kau dengar Naruto-kun?" tanya Sai pada Naruto. Naruto yang di panggil namanya jadi merinding. "Ternyata Sasuke sifatnya seperti itu. Kalau kau berminat, aku mau jadi penggantinya?"

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku sudah cukup mengalami hal ini dengan orang mesum seperti dia, tidak usah diganti dengan orang mesum lainnya," kata Naruto, dan sukses mendapatkan death-glare dari Sasuke.

"Saya harap anda berubah pikiran, Naruto-kun." Kata Sai dengan senyum palsunya. "Baiklah, apa maksud kedatangan anda kemari?" tanya Sai. "Apa Sakura sedang hamil?" lanjutnya.

"Hn, dia memang hamil, tapi aku kesini untuk memeriksakan dia," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Emn? Dia hamil? Tak ku sangka keberuntungan selalu berpihak kepadamu, Sasuke."

"Hn. Tapi entahlah, dia hamil atau tidak. Karena itulah aku datang kemari utuk memeriksanya."

"Oh, mari Naruto-kun~," kata Sai dengan nada yang menggoda.

"I…ya.." kata Naruto tergagap.

Sai menyuruh Naruto untuk berbaring di ranjang pasien yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Tidak mau menyiakan kesempatan, Sai menuntun Naruto berbaring dengan memegang tangannya. Tidak hanya itu, dia bertindak sewajar mungkin untuk menyentuh Naruto. Kening Sasuke berkedut melihat istri- ehm, suaminya di sentuh dokter mesum itu.

"Sai, jangan macam-macam. Lepaskan tanganmu darinya," seru Sasuke. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati mereka untuk mengawasi kerja Sai yang tidak benar.

"Hihi…kau terlalu over, Uchiha."

"Hn."

Setelah memeriksa Naruto, mereka duduk kembali, kemudian Sai menjelaskan semua hasilnya pada SasuNaru.

"Ternyata benar, Naruto-kun memang hamil."

"APA? aku beneran hamil?" teriak Naruto. Dua orang lainnya hanya menutup telinga mendengar teriakan dari Naruto.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya sudah satu bulan," Kata Sai.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Emm…istilah biologinya, hemafrodit."

"Hema apa? hemaf-Robi? Rombongan babi, maksudmu?" (maaf bagi yang namanya Robi).

"Hahaha, kau lucu ya, Naruto-kun. Hemafrodit itu artinya anda memiliki dua sel kelamin, yaitu jantan dan betina."

"Huh, aku benci Biologi," umpat Naruto. "Jadi maksudmu aku banci?"

"Bukan begitu. Orang yang punya sel kelamin ganda, tidak berarti dia banci. Bisa saja dia memang cowok tulen atau cewek tulen."

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Apa cuma aku yang mengalami hal seperti ini?"

"Bukan kamu saja kok Naruto-kun," mendengar ucapan Sai, mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar. "Ada warga Amerika yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganmu. Dia seorang homosek, dan sekarang sudah mempunyai anak." (anggap saja begitu)

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan merawat baik-baik anak dalam perutku ini," kata Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya lembut. Sasuke tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto, senyum paling tulus yang pernah dia berikan.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi, Sai," ucap Sasuke.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya," kata Sai dengan senyumnya. "Lain kali datang lagi ya?" lanjutnya.

"Kami tidak akan datang lagi!" seru Naruto saat keluar ruangan.

"Ha-ha…" Sai serasa ingin pundung di pojokan. Ternyata cinta pandangan pertama hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Satu Minggu berlalu. Naruto yang bisanya ceria jadi pemarah dan tukang suruh, meski perutnya belum membesar.

"Teme, mana mangga mudanya?" seru Naruto.

"Ini, lagi ku kupas."

"Huh…" sungut Naruto.

"Sakura, kenapa si Dobe jadi seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Oh, itu biasa untuk ibu hamil," kata Sakura menahan tawa. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat Sasuke yang disuruh-suruh.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak sepetiku?" sekarang Narutolah yang bertanya.

"Wajar sih, karena terkadang ada juga lho, istrinya yang hamil tapi suaminya yang ngidam," jelas Sakura.

"Pantas saja, permintaan Dobe ini aneh-aneh. Sampai aku sendiri bingung mau mencarikannya kemana," kata Sasuke.

"Hei Teme, aku masih disini. Kalau berniat menyindirku, jangan didepanku," kata Naruto.

"Memangnya Naruto ngidam apa saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Tiga hari setelah memeriksakan dia, dia meminta aku mencium kucing tetangga, dan aku mendapat cakaran dari pacar kucing itu."(anggap seperti itu")

"Itu karena aku ingin meneliti, apakah hewan juga akan terpesona padamu."

"Terimakasih Dobe, sepertinya penelitianmu berhasil, sampai aku selalu di bututi kucing itu tiap keluar rumah."

Naruto bangga, karena analisanya ternyata memang benar. Sakura yang mendengarnya, sebisa mungkin menahan tawa.

"Hari berikutnya, dia meminta Pizza Italy yang dicampur dengan gudheg Jogja. Ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang makan."

"Salah sendiri, kau kelamaan mencarinya, aku jadi tidak selera lagi."

"Hari berikutnya dia membuang semua persediaan tomatku, hanya untuk melemparkannya pada pohon yang sudah diberi tanda."

"Aku kan ingin melatih ketepatanku dalam melempar. Huh…"

"Kemarin dia menyuruhku mencari jamur keabadian. Sebenarnya kau dapat hal seperti itu darimana Dobe?"

"Dari komik," kata Naruto yang merasa tak bersalah.

"Bodoh, itu tidak mungkin ada. Dan sebagai gantinya kau menyuruhku mencari semut hamil."

"Aku hanya ingin tau bagaiman cara jalan semut yang hamil."

"Dasar bodoh. Sekarang kau ngidam apa lagi? Jangan harap aku akan menurutinya."

"Hihihihi…kau memang aneh Naruto. Padahal baru satu minggu kau di vonis hamil," kata Sakura sambil tertawa geli.

"Apa boleh buat, Sakura. Pemikiran itu datang begitu saja."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Teme~,"

"Apa? Aku tidak akan menurutinya," kata Sasuke. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan puppy-eyes-nya.

"Turuti saja, Sasuke. Apa kau ingin anakmu nanti jadi tukang ngiler?"

"Huh, baiklah. Lagi pula aku tidak akan membiarkan keluarga Uchiha jadi tukang ngiler," kata Sasuke. "Terkadang aku berpikir, apa jadinya anakku nanti? Ibunya saja seperti ini."

"Biarin…" sungut Naruto.

"Kau minta apa?"

"A…ku ingin naik motor kaya punyanya mas Tukul."

"Tidak, jangan seperti dia. Aku tidak ingin punya anak yang mirip sama Tukul!" *Maaf ya, mas Tukul*

"Aku hanya ingin naik motornya Teme. Kau tidak usah histeris seperti itu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah, kau antarkan saja Sasuke. Kasihankan Naruto kalau kau tidak menurutinya."

"Hn. Ayo, Dobe."

"Yeiiyy, makasih Teme."

*TBC*


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ichizuki…**_

Gomen…kalo tiba" berhenti ditengah jalan. Sudah sebulan g' apdet nih. Maaf ya bagi yg udah nunggu. *padahal g' ada yang nunggu*

Setelah menjalani ulangan semester, akhirnya bisa apdet lagi deh.

Sebenarnya seminggu setelah apdet chap 7, q mau nglanjutin lagi, tapi karena nasibku yg terkena flu mata, jd q tidak bisa buat cerita dulu. Malah sampai sekarang baru bisa apdet.

Sebelumnya, terimakasih karena sudah mau review fict Ichi dan mau memberikan kritik dan saran. Dan terimakasih kepada Uzukaze touru yang sudah mengoreksi fict ini.

Ok, cukup untuk alasannya. Qt langsung saja.

_Happy Reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WAY OUT**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Humor**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MPREG, Straight, BL, Alur cepat, Bahasa sulit di mengerti**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 8**

"Sialan!"

*Bruk* Terlihat Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Naruto sang istri-*Plak* maksudnya sang suami yang berjalan dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum gaje.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Naruto, kemudian dia duduk dikursi yang ada di depan Sasuke.

"Emm?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena merasa ada yang aneh. Kemudian dia juga ikut duduk dikursi yang berbeda.

'Kiba sialan. Awas saja kau,' batin Sasuke. Terlihat hawa membunuh yang keluar dari keliling Sasuke.

**Flashback ON**

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, tepat didepan beberapa gerombolan orang yang sedang mangkal disana. *bukan ojek*. Kemudian dia turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati salah seorang dari mereka.

"Yo, Sas! Tumben kau datang kemari, kesambet?"

"Simpan candaanmu, Kiba. Aku sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu," kata Sasuke datar.

"Haaa? Seorang Uchiha ternyata juga butuh bantuan ya? Badai apa yang membuatmu minta bantuan padaku?" ujar Kiba.

*Cklek*

Pintu mobil Sasuke terbuka, perlahan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik bak dewi yang turun dari khayangan. Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Kiba dkk.

"Suit-suuiiittt…" Kiba bersiul sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke tapi pandangannya tetap tertuju pada wanita (pria) itu. Teman-teman Kiba masih terpaku oleh kecantikan orang tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Kiba berjalan mendekati Naruto kemudian meraih tangannya dan mencium punggung tangannya lembut. Suara musik seriosa mengalun indah mengiringi langkah Kiba.

"Will you marry me?"

"Jngan bercanda."

*Sciuuuutt…* Perkataan Sasuke menghentikan alunan indah yang membuat suasana romantis itu menjadi suasana mencekam.

"Singkirkan tanganmu," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Kiba dari Naruto.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sas? Akukan Cuma mau kenalan," ujar Kiba.

Naruto terlihat cengok oleh perlakuan Kiba barusan.

'Apa dia bodoh?' batin Naruto.

"Oh, jadi ini ya, yang membuatmu merendahkan harga diri seorang Uchiha dihadapanku?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke. "Boleh juga," ujar Kiba sambil melihat Naruto dari bawah sampai atas.

"Jaga sikapmu," ujar Sasuke. Kemudian dia berdiri didepan Naruto untuk menutupinya dari pandangan mesum Kiba.

"Heh," Kiba menyeringai karena perbuatan Sasuke tersebut. "Selingkuhanmu ya? Pantas saja kau datang menemuiku, ingin cari perlindungan? Khu khu khu…" ujar Kiba, diikuti tawa sinisnya.

"Dia istriku, namanya Naruto," ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda, mau kau kemanakan si Sakura?" tanya Kiba yang sedikit terkejut.

"Dia bohong," sekarang Naruto-lah yang angkat bicara.

"Heh, sudah ku duga…" belum sempat Kiba melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto segera memotongnya.

"Tapi, aku adalah suaminya," ujar Naruto tegas.

"WAPUUAAA?" ujar Kiba dkk cengok. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat keterkejutan mereka.

Kiba membalikkan badannya, ia menyandarkan tangan kanannya pada motor yang ada didepannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang dadanya yang berdenyut cepat.

"Kiba, tenangkan dirimu," ujar Lee, salah seorang dari gerombolan yang ada disana.

"Dunia mau kiamat," ujar Kiba syok.

"Hn."

Mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke, Kiba mencoba menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya itu. Kemudian dia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, aku rela kok jadi selingkuhanmu, Naru-chan," ujar Kiba dengan suara yang menggoda. Dan itu sukses membuat SasuNaru + gerombolan Kiba ingin muntah berjamaah.

"Ayo kita pulang," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto menuju ke mobil. Tetapi langkah Sasuke terhenti karena lengan bajunya ditarik oleh Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon. Sasuke yang melihat tatapan itu hanya merutuki dirinya.

'Haahh…' hela Sasuke dalam hati. "Baiklah," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kiba," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau mengizinkannya, baiklah aku akan menjaganya dengan baik dan-"

"Kau bisa tenang?"

"Ok-ok, kau itu emosian ya."

"Terserah. Sekarang aku perlu bantuan."

"Ya, aku sudah tau."

"Dengarkan dulu," seru Sasuke yang mulai jengkel dengan kelakuan Kiba.

"Iya-iya. Apa?"

"Aku mau pinjam itu," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk motor yang ada dibelakang Kiba.

"Akamaru? Kau mau pinjam Akamaru?" tanya Kiba.

"Terserah nama motor itu apa, yang penting aku mau meminjamnya sebentar."

"Boleh sih, tapi ada syaratnya," ujar Kiba.

"Hn."

"Mudah saja, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan satu siuman hangat dari Naru-chan," sesaat suasana hening. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berpikir, sementara Naruto tidak memperdulikan pembicaraan mereka. Yang saat ini jadi perhatiannya adalah sebuah motor yang ada didepannya, yang diberi nama oleh pemiliknya dengan nama Akamaru.

"Kau…" ujar Sasuke mengambil jeda sebentar.

"Hhh," Kiba menyeringai sambil memandang lurus bola mata hitam Sasuke.

"Kau mau aku laporkan pada tunanganmu?" ancam Sasuke.

"Apa? Jadi kau tau aku punya tunangan?"

"Atau kau mau aku laporkan sekalian pada kakaknya, Neji?"

"Dari mana kau tau ha?" ujar Kiba gelagapan.

"Jangan remehkan jaringan Uchiha."

"Cih, sial," umpat Kiba. "Ok, kau boleh meminjamnya."

"Hn, sekarang apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Emm, karena aku sedang hamil-"

"UAPAA?" teriak Kiba dkk lagi serempak, yang memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Hn."

"Mana mungkin seorang lelaki hamil," seru Kiba yang masih terkejut.

"Hn, kenyataan," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut perut Naruto yang tidak lagi berotot buncit, karena otot-ototnya mulai mengendur.

'Kamisama, kenapa kau menciptakan seorang uke yang sesempurna ini? Dan kenapa kau memberikannya pada manusia dingin seprti dia?' batin Kiba. Muka Kiba mulai memerah melihat pasangan mesra yang ada didepannya itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau saja ya yang menaikinya. Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai perwakilanku," ujar Naruto manja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kiba, dimana kira-kira tempat yang luas untuk naik ini?"

"Tenang, dibelakang gedung ini ada lahan kosong," ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk gedung yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Hn."

Merekapun menuju kesana, termasuk teman-teman Kiba. Sesampainya disana, Sasuke segera memacu motor Kiba dan mendapat sorakan penyemangat dari Naruto dan teman-teman Kiba. Tak lupa Naruto menyiapkan ponsel kamera untuk memotret Sasuke yang sedang beraksi.

Merasa diperhatikan sang istri-*Dhiesh* maksudnya suami, Sasuke memulai aksinya dengan gaya-gaya andalannya.

'Sudah lama aku tidak menaiki motor kaya begini. Tapi demi Naruto aku akan melakukan apapun. Akan aku berikan pertunjukan yang menakjubkan untukmu Naruto,' Batin Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke melirik Naruto untuk melihat apakah dia sedang diperhatikan olehnya atau tidak. Tapi yang dia lihat justru sebaliknya.

-Mari kita zoom terlebih dahulu-

"Naruto, ada kotoran di rambutmu. Biar ku ambil," ujar Kiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya disamping telinga Naruto. dia pun mengambil selembar daun kering yang menempel belakang rambut Naruto.

"Terimakasih Kiba," ujar Naruto setelah Kiba menegakkan badannya kembali.

-kembali ke Sasuke-

Disudut pandang Sasuke, kejadian itu terlihat seperti Kiba yang sedang mencium pipi Naruto.

'Kurang ajar kau Kiba, mencoba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?' seru Sasuke dalam hati.

Karena merasa kesal Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada gas sehingga tanpa sadar gas itu tertarik dan membuat kecepatan motor meningkat.

*BRUUAAAKK* glundung…glungung…

Semua perhatian tertuju pada Sasuke. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera mengabadikan momen yang mungkin hanya satu kali seumur hidup.

Saat itu terlihat Sasuke jungkir balik diatas tumpukan ban bekas yang ada di pinggir lahan itu. Kepalanya berada dibawah sementara badan dan kakinya berada diatas tumpukan ban bekas yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Motor yang ditumpanginya terjatuh tak jauh dari tumpukan itu.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA….." suara tawa dari penonton tak luput mendapat death-glare dari sang Uchiha, tetapi hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka.

Setelah mengambil beberapa foto, Naruto ikut tertawa keras.

"Hahahaha, baru kali ini aku lihat pantat ayam yang mencium tanah, Hahahaha.." tawa Kiba lah yang paling keras diantara mereka.

Hancur sudah harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke dihadapan Kiba yang bdoh itu. Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Sasuke.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya, hi hi hi," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Lihat ini," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan ponselya pada Sakura.

"Ini, ha ha ha ha," tawa Sakura tidak bisa dibendung lagi setelah melihat hasil jepretan Naruto.

"Benarkan, hahahaha, jarang-jarang bisa lihat pantat ayam yang lagi joging."

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe. Hapus foto itu," perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak, enak saja. Aku sudah susah-susah mendapatkannya," ujar Naruto sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celana.

"Cih, aku mau tidur," ujar Sasuke akhirnya, setelah melihat puppy-eyes milik Naruto.

'Yee..' seru Naruto dalam hati.

"Tidak apa nih?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa kok. Mau lihat lagi?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Boleh, hehehe."

Naruto pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana.

"Lihat, ini saat dia mengendarai motor itu."

"Wah, keren ya."

"Keren sih keren, tapi kalau akhirnya kaya gini, apanya yang keren?" ujar Naruto sambil melihat lagi foto nista itu.

"Hahahahahaha," tawa mereka berdua pun meledak.

Selang beberapa menit mereka hanya terdiam memandangi foto nista Sasuke. Tawa mereka sudah berhenti karena terlalu capek untuk tertawa lagi.

"Naruto," ujar Sakura akhirnya.

"Ya," kata Naurto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"A-ku boleh minta sesuatu tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau ngidam?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Sepertinya begitu," ujar Sakura.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya aku bisa juga berguna untuk istri sendiri," ujar Naruto.

"Kau itu," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya…"

-!p_q!-

Disinilah mereka. Tempat dimana badan doble berkumpul. Kenapa demikian? Tentu saja karena disini adalah tempat para ibu hamil berkumpul.

"Dobe, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Ssstt…Sakura sedang ngidam, jadi turuti saja apa maunya," bisik Naruto.

"Kenapa ditempat seperti ini?"

"Mana ku tau? Lebih baik kau diam saja, Teme."

"Hn."

"Baiklah, para ibu hamil, mari kita mulai pertemuan kali ini," ujar Sakura yang sukses mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada disana.

"Ibu hamil?" tanya Naruto. "Terus, kenapa dia ada disini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Ino yang berada diantara kerumunan ibu hamil.

"Ketahuan ya?" ujar Ino sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Jelas saja ketahuan," ujar Naruto.

"Hehe, aku kesini untuk merawat kalian kok," terang Ino.

"Huh, alasan," gumam Naruto.

"Ok, karena semua sudah berkumpul, acaranya akan segera dimulai," lanjut Sakura karena tadi terpotong oleh percakapan antara Naruto dan Ino. "Mari kita memasuki ruangan," ujar Sakura.

Mereka pun berjalan mengikuti instruksi dari Sakura.

"Naruto, karena kau laki-laki, jadi ruanganmu di sebelah sana," ujar Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya naruto bingung.

"Kami akan melakukan terapi bagi ibu hamil."

"Lalu apa salahnya aku masuk ruangan yang ini? Akukan juga hamil."

"Tidak boleh, karena terapi ini akan memperlihatkan perut mereka," jelas Sakura.

"Ya sudah aku kesana saja," wajah Naruto memerah. "Terus, apa yang aku lakukan disana?"

"Kau juga akan melakukan terapi. Ini buku instruksinya, kau suruh saja Sasuke untuk menerangkannya padamu," kata Sakura sambil memberikan buku instruksi yang berjudul 'Senam Sehat Ala Ibu Hamil' yang ada disampulnya, kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Merekapun memasuki ruangan masing-masing.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto langsung memperagakan apa yang ada dibuku. Terkadang dia menggunakan alat olahraga yang sudah disediakan disana.

Sementara itu.

"Baiklah, semua, kita akan menyaksikan sesuatu yang mungkin akan memacu adrenalin kita. Bagi yang tidak kuat melihatnya, disarankan segera duduk dikursi terapi yang ada disana. Nantinya kalian akan mendapat perawatan dari perawat kepercayaan kita, Ino," ujar Sakura dan mendapat tepukan tangan dari ibu hamil lainnya.

"Mari kita lihat acara hari ini," ujar Ino sambil memencet remot untuk menghidupkan sebuah televisi yang ada disana. "Ini sudah sampai tahap berapa?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Satu tahap lagi," ujar Sakura. "Nah, ini dia saatnya," ujar Skaura. Semua yang ada disana merapatkan tempat duduk mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

-Ditempat SasuNaru-

"Apa benar instruksinya seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil bersemu merah.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada dalam pangkuan Sasuke, dengan tangan Sasuke yang mengelus lembut perut Naruto.

'Ada yang aneh disini. Lalu gerakan apa ini, jangan anggap aku bodoh. Meski aku tidak tau senam untuk ibu hamil, tapi mana ada gerakan aneh seperti ini,' batin Sasuke. 'Ya, pasti itu tujuannya. Baiklah aku mengerti. Akan aku turuti kemauan kalian, terutama kau, Sakura.'

Wajah Naruto semakin merona merah mendapat perlakuan tersebut. Melihat itu Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Naruto dan meniupnya pelan.

"Fuuuhhhh."

"Hiiii…Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil menutup telinganya yang ditiup Sasuke.

"Kau manis Naruto," ujar Sasuke menggoda.

"Tidak usah bicara gombal, Teme," sangkal Naruto.

"Aku serius lho," kata Sasuke sambil mencium tengkuk Naruto.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Apa kau keberatan melakukan ini pada suamimu sendiri?"

"Huh, apa boleh buat," ujar Naruto pasrah.

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menyeringai melihat wajah pasrah Naruto.

'Terimakasih…Sakura.'

-Dilain tempat-

"Kyaaaa," jeritan itu tak henti-hentinya mereda.

"Apa aku bilang, Seme pasti beraksi," ujar Sakura.

Semua yang berada disana menampilkan wajah yang sama, yaitu mulut yang terbuka dengan tangan yang menutupi hidungnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, tapi akhirnya keinginanku terkabul juga," ujar Tenten, salah seorang ibu hamil.

"Benar, mana mungkin suami kita memberikan pemandangan indah seperti ini?" sahut Matsuri.

"Bagus sekali kerjamu Sakura. Kau memang pantas menjadi muridku," ujar Tsunade. Saat ini dia sedang hamil tua.

"Lihat itu," ujar Shizune yang sukses membuat perhatian para ibu hamil + Ino tertuju pada layar TV.

Saat itu terlihat Sasuke yang memberikan ciuman mautnya pada Naruto, dengan tangan yang meraba kemana-mana.

"Kkyyyaaaaaa…" jeritan mereka semakin keras saat melihat kejadian itu.

"Kau dengar teriakan, Teme?" tanya Naruto setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa, Dobe. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu," ujar Sasuke. kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali aksinya yang terganggu.

'Akan aku buat kalian puas melihat kami,' batin Sasuke disertai seringaian licik.

"Cepat ambil tisu," ujar Ino.

"Aku minta tisunya," ujar Tsunade.

Mereka melanjutkan melihat adegan itu dengan kotak tisu dimasing-masing orang.

"Sakura, kau sudah merekamnya kan?" tanya Ino.

"Ahh, aku lupaaa…" jerit Sakura.

"Cepat rekam sekarang," ujar Ino.

"Iya…" Sakura pun menyalakan alat rekamnya untuk merekam kejadian itu.

Sungguh kumpulan ibu hamil (baca: Fujoshi) yang mencari kepuasan diri.

Mari kita tinggalkan saja kumpulan orang-orang bodoh ini *Plak* maksudnya kumpulan ibu hamil ini.

\($_$)/ === -^_^-

5 bulan telah berlalu.

Kehidupan keluarga UUH semakin tentram. Kecuali si kepala keluarga tentunya. Kenapa? Karena dia harus merawat dan memenuhi permintaan kedua istri -Puih- maksudnya suami-istrinya.

Semakin hari permintaan mereka semakin menjadi. Segala upaya selalu Sasuke lakukan untuk memenuhi keinginan mereka.

Dari Naruto yang selalu meminta sesutu yang aneh-aneh. Seperti meminta kawanan Sasuke untuk tinggal bersama dirumahnya. Dan itu hanya bertahan tidak sampai sehari karena Sasuke tidak tahan melihat teman-temannya. Dia mengusir semua ayam yang ada dirumahnya, yang selalu memberikan hadiah berupa kotoran ayam dirumah mereka.

Naruto juga suka mengumpulkan anak ayam dan menaruhnya dikurungan yang ada dibelakang rumahnya.

Memakan telur ayam hasil ternak sendiri, dan bicara dengan ayam yang sedang bertelur.

Sasuke menjadi muak dibuatnya, dan dia langsung menjual semua ayam yang berada dirumahnya. Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke langsung mendapat jitakan dari sang suami, yaitu Naruto.

Setelah ayam-ayamnya dijual, permintaan Naruto semakin aneh.

Dia selalu meminta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehamilan. Pernah suatu ketika dia membawa kucing tetangga yang sedang hamil untuk tinggal beberapa hari di rumahnya.

**Flashback**

"Sejak kapan kau hamil? Siapa ayah dari anak yang kau kandung? Enak tidak jadi kucing yang mengandung? Anakmu nanti akan kau beri nama siapa? Kira-kira berapa bulan lagi kau akan melahirkan?" tanya Naruto pada seekor kucing yang tidur tak jauh darinya. Karena tidak ada respon, Naruto mencoba membangunkan sang kucing.

"Hei, bangun, aku sedang bicara padamu," ujar Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuh kucing itu.

"Meeooonng…" kucing itu pun mencakar tangan Naruto yang membangunkannya. Kemudian kucing itu berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil mnggendong si kucing dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Purr," kucing yang ada di gendongan Sasuke mendengkur senang.

'Kurang ajar kucing itu,' batin Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

*Ctaarrr*

'Kenapa bulu kudukku berdiri ya? Seperti ada yang mengawasiku,' batin Sasuke.

Di luar rumah terlihat seekor kucing yang menatap Sasuke lewat jendela dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

**End of Flashback**

Masih banyak lagi permintaan Naruto yang tidak masuk di akal , itu menurut Sasuke.

Lain Naruto, lain lagi dengan Sakura.

Dia selalu meminta Sasuke dan Naruto untuk bermesraan di depannya, sementara dia memegang ponselnya. (tentunya untuk mengambil gambar).

Hal itu memang sangat menguntungkan untuk Sasuke, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Dia selalu terengah-engah setiap mendapat ciuman maut dari sang seme.

Ingin sekali Naruto menolak ciuman Sasuke, tapi apa boleh buat, itu adalah permintaan dari sang istri. Sebagai suami yang baik, seharusnya dia sanggup memenuhi permintaan sang istri kan.

Bagitulah hari-hari UUH family.

Hari ini di ruang tamu. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk disofa di temani Sasuke yang duduk didepannya. Sasuke duduk dibawah sambil menonton acara TV.

Penampilan Naruto sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Rambutnya agak panjang sampai leher, dia mengenakan baju terusan daster. Dia mulai memakai daster sejak 2,5 bulan yang lalu. Sebabnya tentu saja karena semua pakaiannya sudah tidak muat untuk ia kenakan. Awalnya dia menolak untuk memakai pakaian itu, tapi karena bujukan dari Sakura, dia jadi mau mengenakannya. Apalagi Sakura juga menemaninya untuk memakai daster, jadi dia sedikit tidak merasa malu.

"Pagi," ujar Sakura pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Pagi," kata Naruto.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau ngidam lagi, Naruto?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Naruto sedang meremas-remas rambut ayam Sasuke.

"Hehe, begitulah, kau mau coba?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak, aku sedang ada urusan."

"Kau mau kerja, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Kali ini aku mau meminta izin untuk cuti hamil," ujar Sakura.

"Kau masih kuat, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tak kusangka, ternyata seorang wanita lebih kuat dari pria. Aku saja sudah tidak kuat jalan lama-lama," ujar Naruto.

"Hihihi…" senyum Sakura. "Ya sudah, aku berangkat dulu ya."

"Ya," ujar Naruto.

"Adududuh, Dobe, kau tidak perlu menjambak rambutku kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Wa, maaf. Aku hanya tidak menyangka Sakura sekuat itu."

"Hn."

Naruto membelai lembut rambut orang yang ada dihdapannya.

'Rambut yang seperti pantat ayam ini ternyata lembut juga,' batin Naruto. 'Ku pikir dia menggunakan gel atau semacamnya, ternyata asli ya.'

'Wangi ini, bau khas Sasuke, cocok sekali digunakan olehnya. Bau mint yang menyeruak masuk di dalam hidungku, membuat pernapasanku ketagihan.'

'Warna rambutnya yang hitm kelam, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Rambutnya lembut,' batin Naruto.

"Aw. Kubilang jangan trik rambutku, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Hehehe…kelepasan," Naruto hanya tertawa renyah.

"Dasar."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Biar aku yang buka," ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan. Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

*Cklek-ngeek

"Ya,"

*Ngeeekk

"Hei-hei, apa itu perlakuanmu untuk seorang tamu?" tanya seseorang dan mendorong pintu yang akan di tutup kembali oleh Sasuke.

"Cih, ada perlu apa kau kemari, baka Aniki?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu, my otouto," ujar kakak Sasuke, yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn," Sasuke pun memasuki rumahnya dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Itachipun mengikutinya di belakang dan duduk di sofa yang berbeda.

"Siapa, Sas?" tanya Naruto yang datang dari ruang tengah dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Hn? Istrimu ganti warna rambut ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia bukan Sakura," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kenalkan, Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke," ujar Itachi. "Hmm, selingkuhan?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Bukan, baka, dia istriku."

"Apa? Jadi kau menikah lagi? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan tamu sepertimu."

"Kau memang tidak berubah baka otouto."

"Hn."

"Tak ku sangka wanita pilihanmu manis juga," ujar Itachi sambil memandang wajah Naruto.

"Aku bukan cewek. Aku cowok."

"APUAA?" seru Itachi OOC setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke menyeringai sambil meraih pinggang Naruto dan mencium pipinya lembut. Sepertinya Naruto sudah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku sampai berteriak seperti itu mendengar berita ini," ujar Itachi. "Kalau dia cowok, kenapa dia bisa…apa dia…"

"Ya, dia transgender."

"Pantas. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, ada cowok semanis ini," mendengar ucapan Itachi, Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Yang lebih tak kupercayai…ternyata kau 'Homo' ya," ujar Itachi menekankan kata Homo sambil memberi tanda petik dengan kedua jari tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau percaya, karena ini kenyataan," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Lalu, Sakura?"

"Hn, kami masih suami-istri," ujar Sasuke. "Apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari?" lanjut Sasuke karena pertanyaannya tadi belum dijawab.

"Izinkan aku tinggal beberapa hari disini," ujar Itachi.

"Tidak."

"Dua hari."

"Tidak,"

"Satu hari?" tawar Itachi.

"Tidak ada kamar kosong disini."

"Aku bisa tidur sama Naru-chan."

"Ku hajar kau," geram Sasuke.

"Tenang-tenang, akukan hanya bercanda," ujar Itachi menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, Sas, diakan kakakmu sendiri," ujar Naruto.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke tenang. "Kenapa kau harus menginap disini? Kau sudah punya rumah sendiri kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hehe…"

"Jangan bilang kau sedang bertengkar dengan istrimu."

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Dei-chan kalau sedang marah sangat mengerikan sih."

"Terserah."

"Hari ini kau tidak kerja?"tanya Itachi.

"Hn."

"Terus yang mengurus perusahaanmu siapa?"

"Benar juga, Teme. Selama ini kan kau selalu di rumah?" ujar Naruto.

"Aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Gaara. Tenang saja, dia dapat dipercaya," ujar Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi kau takut sang istri kabur ya?"

"Hn, karena aku sangat mencintainya," ujar Sasuke. Muka Naruto bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Ok, mari kita ke kamar, Naru-chan. Kau mau jadi selingkuhanku?" ujar Itachi setelah mendekati Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya.

*Bletak*

Itachi sukses mendapat jitakan dari Sasuke.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, tidak usah sekeras itu," ujar Itachi sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh," ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Kau terlalu over, baka otouto."

"Hn," ujar Sasuke. 'Mau bagaimana lagi, semua orang menawarkan diri jadi selingkuhannya. Mana mungkin aku tinggal diam begitu saja,' batin Sasuke kesal.

***TBC***

Gomen kalau terlalu pendek.

Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian, mungkin Ichi tidak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini.

Chap" selanjutnya mungkin akan dipercepat alurnya. Dan Ichi ingin segera menyelesaikan fict ini. Padahal niatnya hanya beberapa chap saja, tapi malah lebih dari perkiraan.

Sekali lagi terimakasih. *nunduk*

Baca terus ya.

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review agar Ichi dapat mengetahui berapa banyak yang berminat membaca fict ini.

Sekian untuk kali ini.

-Arigatou-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ichizuki…**_

_Happy Reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WAY OUT**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Humor**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MPREG, Straight, BL, Alur cepat, Bahasa sulit di mengerti**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 9**

**SASUKE POV**

Belum sampai sehari Itachi disini, tapi dia sudah membuatku geram. Dia selalu saja mencari masalah dengan mendekati Naruto. Meskipun aku sudah memisahkannya, tapi tetap saja dia bersikeras untuk mendekati Naruto. Sebenarnya apa maunya.

Sore ini udara begitu sejuk. Tapi angin semilir yang menggelitik kulit dan menyejukkan itu, tak bisa meredakan panas yang menyulut di hatiku. Wajahku sedikit memerah menahan marah dengan apa yang aku lihat saat ini.

Baru saja aku pulang dari perjalananku mencari apa yang sedang diidamkan Naruto dan Sakura. Tapi aku sudah melihat pemandangan yang memuakkan.

Ingin tahu apa yang aku lihat? Saat ini diruang keluarga, baka Itachi sedang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil menonton acara TV dengan ditemani oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Hal ini memang wajar. Seorang tamu ditemani oleh tuan rumahnya, wajar bukan? Tapi yang membuatku sangat amat marah, kenapa tangan Itachi harus merangkul mereka berdua. Naruto disisi kanan dan Sakura disisi kiri. Sungguh pemandangan yang memuakkan.

"Bakaaa~…" geramku. Enak saja, aku yang suami mereka saja belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

Dapat kupastikan Naruto, Itachi, dan Sakura langsung menoleh kebelakang, melihat diriku yang sudah dihiasi dengan kedutan yang bertengger di dahi.

"Oh, ada tamu," ujar Itachi dengan nada yang seakan-akan dirinyalah sang tuan rumah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat pulang sana," kataku dengan nada di bawah rata-rata (kesal).

"Hei, kaukan sudah mengijinkanku untuk tinggal disini selama sehari," ujar Itachi meminta pertanggung jawaban atas ijinku tadi pagi.

"Aku berubah pikiran," ujarku ketus. 'Dan enyahlah dari hadapanku, ********,' batinku. Ya, hanya dalam pikiran, karena aku tidak ingin Naruto maupun Sakura mendengar kata-kata kasar itu dan nantinya akan berpengaruh pada janin dalam kandungan mereka. Ayah macam apa yang memberi contoh kepada anaknya perbuatan yang jelek.

"Tapi,-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," potongku sebelum Itachi memberikan alasannya.

"Oh," ujarnya pasrah. Dia terlihat tertunduk sedih dan mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tunggu," ujar Naruto sambil meraih tangan Itachi, tanda memintanya untuk berhenti. "Sasuke, kau tidak usah sekasar itukan?" ujar Naruto padaku.

"Iya Sasuke, meski bagaimanapun dia itu kakakmu," sekarang Sakura yang berkomentar.

Dapat kulihat seringai tipis bertengger di sudut bibir Itachi. "Tidak apa, Naruto, Sakura, aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Aniki disini saja. Kalau tidak disini, kemana lagi Aniki mau pergi," ujar Naruto. Kau terlalu polos Naruto. Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau dia juga punya banyak teman disini.

"Ya, Itachi niisan. Hanya Sasuke keluargamu yang berada disini, yang lainnya berada di luar kota kan?" ujar Sakura memastikan. Kau juga Sakura. Sepertinya kau tertular penyakit bodohnya si Dobe.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula sepertinya Sasuke sudah tidak menerimaku disini," ujar Itachi sok tegar.

"Rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu," ujar Naruto, dan mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

"Benarkah?" ujar Itachi dengan mata berbinar. "Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa," lanjut Itachi. Dia terduduk kembali diantara Naruto dan Sakura. Senyum kemenangan menghiasi bibirnya, dan itu membuatku muak.

"Kalau dia tidak pergi, aku yang akan pergi," ujarku yang mulai muak melihat drama singkat itu.

"Silahkan," ujar Naruto ketus.

Sial, kali ini kau menang Itachi. Lihat saja, akan ku balas kau.

"Hn," ujarku singkat. Aku berjalan ke depan mereka, menyerahkan barang yang sedari tadi ku bawa.

"…" tak ada reaksi dari mereka. Mereka hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan aku lakukan.

Aku meletakkan sesuatu yang seperti keranjang bayi -hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil- di atas meja. Isinya adalah kucing tetangga bersama anak-anaknya yang sedang tertidur. Kucing itu kemarin baru saja melahirkan anaknya, jadi Naruto ingin menemuinya dan menanyakan hal-hal bodoh yang sering dia tanyakan pada si kucing. Tidak lupa, lagi-lagi aku mendapat cakaran dan lirikan tajam dari –apa ya istilahnya, suami mungkin- suami kucing ini.

Di tangan kiriku terdapat tas plastik dan aku juga meletakkannya diatas meja. Tas itu berisi sarang madu yang masih berisi madu segar, karena diambil langsung dari peternakannya, dan sukses membuatku mendapat dua sengatan di kepala. Masih agak nyut-nyutan sih, tapi tak apa untuk suami dan istriku.

Aku meletakkan tas yang lumayan besar dari punggungku di atas meja. Tentu saja tas itu berisi sesuatu yang diinginkan Naruto dan Sakura yang bahkan aku tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana aku mendapatkannya.

Setelah kuletakkan semua benda yang aku bawa, aku segera beranjak dari sana. Ku lirik sejenak wajah Itachi yang masih menyeringai. 'Cih,' langsung kualihkan pandanganku dari muka licik Itachi. Dan berjalan menjauh menuju pintu.

**End of SASUKE POV**

"Apa tidak apa, kita berbuat seperti ini pada Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto yang memang tidak tahu hal yang dilakukannya ini benar atau tidak.

"Tidak apa, dia itu anak yang keras kepala. Jadi tidak mungkin dia akan marah hanya karena ini," hibur Itachi.

"Benar juga," ujar Naruto lirih.

ooooO0Ooooo

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sebuah gedung. Hanya tempat ini yang terpikirkan olehnya. Gedung Uchiha Corp. Mungkin menurut kalian, pikiran si bungsu Uchiha ini pendek dengan pergi ke kantor. Kenapa bukan ke danau saja kemudian terjun kesana. Tapi ke puncak gedung kantor Uchiha Corp mungkin boleh juga, mengetahui berapa tingkat kantor itu menjulang.

Tapi bukan bunuh diri yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini, dia masih punya akal sehat waras. Saat ini dia ingin meminta nasehat dari temannya yang mungkin sedang berada di kantornya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kantor yang diketahui adalah ruangan milik direktur. Dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan menoleh memandang Sasuke.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sasuke," ujar Gaara yang duduk di kursi direktur.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu? Gara-gara kau aku jadi jarang berkencan dengan Gaara," ujar Neji, pria yang duduk dihadapan kekasihnya.

"Hn, aku ada perlu denganmu Neji," ujar Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi kosong yang berada disamping Neji.

"Kenapa? Kalau tentang Naruto, kau tanya saja pada sahabatya," ujar Neji sambil menunjuk Gaara dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bukan," Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali," ujar Gaara yang melihat wajah pucat sasuke.

"Hn. Aku capek sekali," ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang lirih.

Suasana menjadi tenang, ternyata Sasuke yang tadi hanya berniat menyamankan diri, jadi tertidur di kursi.

"Sepertinya dia ketiduran," ujar Gaara.

"Ya, dia ini memang bodoh. Dari dulu dia selalu memaksakan diri untuk memenuhi keinginan Naruto," lirih Neji.

"Kau tahu sejak dulu?" tanya Gaara pada Neji.

"Hn, lebih tepatnya sebelum aku mengenalmu. Saat itu aku berpacaran dengan kakaknya, Itachi."

"Apa," seru Gaara. Gaara langsung menutup mulutnya karena takut membangunkan Sasuke.

"Maaf baru memberi tahumu sekarang. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu," ujar Neji dan sukses membuat wajah Gaara memerah.

"Sepertinya kita harus memindahkan Sasuke," ujar Gaara yang menyadari posisi Sasuke hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Pasti tubuh akan sakit kalau tidur dengan posisi seperti itu," balas Neji.

Mereka mengangkat Sasuke ke sofa yang berada di ruangan itu. Merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang di minta dari OB. Dengkuran halus terdengar saat Neji dan Gaara duduk di lain sofa yang berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Dia kalau tertidur, seperti bayi," ujar Neji sambil memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Hn, berbeda sekali dengan saat dia terbangun. Biasanya wajahnya itu selalu tertekuk, sampai aku ingin tertawa saat melihatnya," ujar Gaara.

"Kau berani sekali ya, menertawai wajah Uchiha," Neji meminum kopinya yang tadi sudah disediakan oleh OB.

"Hn, sifatnya kekanak-kanakan sih, apalagi kalau menyangkut Naruto. Meski ku akui dia selalu bersikap dewasa dan dapat menuntaskan semua masalah sendirian," terang Gaara.

"Ya, dia memang pekerja keras. Harga dirinya tinggi juga ya," ujar Neji setelah meneguk kopi yang diminumnya.

"Hn," Gaara tersenyum lembut memandang Sasuke, tentu saja Neji juga memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembut.

-ooooO0Ooooo-

Sebuah mata hitam mengerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan ruangan yang remang dari lampu luar gedung.

'Sepertinya aku ketiduran,' batin Sasuke, si pemilik mata sehitam batu onyx.

Dia mencoba mendudukkan badannya dengan sedikit peregangan karena tidur di tempat yang tidak semestinya.

'Pantas saja badanku pegal semua, aku tidur di sofa.'

"Kau sudah bangun," ucap suara dari arah datangnya cahaya –jendela-.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela yang membingkai seluruh sisi kanan ruangan itu. Dua sosok itu tetap memfokuskan penglihatannya pada pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Suasana malam di kota Konoha, dengan lampu berwarna-warni yang menghiasi seluruh pelosok kota. Jalanan yang masih ramai akan kendaraan dan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada sosok yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Kau tidur lelap sekali Sasuke, hampir dua jam kau tidur disitu," ujar sosok berambut panjang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar.

Sasuke mendengus karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku," ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Sekarang tepat pukul 19.00," ujar sosok berambut merah sambil melihat jam yang menempel di tangan kirinya. "Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

'Bagaimana aku mau pulang, aku sudah bilang akan pergi dari rumah itu. Kalau aku pulang begitu saja, mau dibawa kemana harga diriku ini?' batin Sasuke. "Hn. Aku masih ada perlu dengan Neji," ujar Sasuke sambil melirik tajam pada sosok berambut panjang yang sedari tadi memunggunginya.

Sosok yang bernama Neji itu akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata onyx bocah Uchiha yang masih terduduk di sofa. "Hahaha, ternyata kau gigih juga ya kalau hanya ingin menemuiku. Tapi maaf, aku masih punya Gaara, tapi kalau mau kau bisa menunggu," ujar Neji yang lengsung mendapat death glarer dari sang Uchiha. "Maaf-maaf, cuma bercanda. Lagi pula aku tidak akan melepaskan uke-ku ini," ujar Neji sambil merangkul pinggang Gaara yang ada disebelahnya, dan mendapat sikutan yang lumayan keras dari sosok berambut merah itu.

"Hh," Sasuke mendengus kesal menyaksikan dua sejoli yang menurutnya sedang bermesraan itu. "Langsung saja. Saat ini Itachi sedang berada di rumahku. Jadi, aku ingin tanya," ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit jeda disela perkataannya.

Neji dan Gaara mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di sofa yang ada di hadapan Sasuke sambil memperhatikan suara yang dilontarkan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Apa…kelemahan Itachi," tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang serius.

Neji dan Gaara sweatdropp mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. "Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain yang lebih serius? Kau menyuruhku menunggu disini hanya untuk mendengar hal itu?" geram Neji dengan kedutan yang menghiasi dahinya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku disini," ujar Sasuke datar.

'Kurang ajar Uchiha satu ini. Sudah menyuruh orang menunggu, tidak berterimakasih malah memutar balikkan omongan orang,' batin Neji. "Haahh, aku pikir ini pembicaraan yang akan menyangkut hidup mati seseorang, ternyata hanya pembicaraan konyol yang kau tanyakan," ujar Neji sambil menghela napas untuk menurunkan emosinya.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele," ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Cih, kau memang tidak sabaran," dengus Neji. "Baiklah, aku akan cerita sedikit tentang Itachi," kata Neji yang memulai ceritanya. "Sebenarnya Itachi itu biseksual, dia menyukai lawan jenisnya sekaligus menyukai sesama jenis."

"Hn, aku tahu itu," potong Sasuke.

"Ya, kau memang sudah tahu. Tapi yang perlu kau ketahui," Neji memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Dia selalu bersikap beringas pada pasangan sesama jenisnya, atau bisa dibilang, A..gre..sif.." ujar Neji dengan penekanan di akhir katanya.

"Lalu," ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Yah, kesimpulannya dia tidak akan berbuat diluar batas pada pasangan lawan jenis, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir pada keadaan Sakura. Tapi," Neji melirik Sasuke dengan sedikit seringaian di sudut bibirnya. "Kau taukan."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau Itachi dan Naruto dibiarkan bersama.

"Bagaimana ya, dengan keadaan Naruto?" ujar Neji yang sukses menyulut hawa panas dari diri Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji," ujar Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hn, temanmu dalam bahaya. Tapi saat ini dia sedang hamil ya, jadi tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Itachi tidak mungkin menyerang orang yang sedang hamil," hibur Neji.

"Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengusirnya dari rumahku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku punya penengahannya," ujar Neji dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

ooooO0Ooooo

Saat ini di kediaman UUH, terlihat Naruto yang masih menyalakan tv dengan lampu yang sudah dimatikan semua. Suara tv itu memang terlalu lirih, hal itu dia lakukan agar Sakura yang sudah tertidur tidak terbangun karenanya. Dia duduk di sofa sambil memencet tombol pada remote control untuk menemukan mana acara tv yang menarik.

'Hampir pukul 22.00, kenapa Sasuke belum pulang juga ya,' batin Naruto disela acara pencet-memencet remot tv.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada sepasang tangan yang menjulur memeluk leher Naruto.

"Sasuke," ujar Naruto yang sedikit terkejut. Naruto akan menolehkan kepalanya sebelum sosok yang berada di belakang Naruto mencegahnya untuk menoleh. Hal itu membuat Naruto pasrah, mengingat dia adalah suaminya sendiri.

Awalnya sosok yang ada di belakang Naruto hanya membelai rambut pirang yang sedikit menjuntai ke leher, tapi lama-kelamaan belaian itu menjadi sebuah kecupan disana sini. Tangan putih itu menyingkirkan rambut yang ada di leher Naruto, dan kemudian mencium leher si pirang sampai tertoreh warna merah disana.

Hal itu terus dia lakukan berulang-ulang sampai saat dia menemukan bibir mungil milik Naruto. Sosok itu segera mencium bibir Naruto. dagu Naruto sedikit terangkat karena posisinya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Dengan pelan Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sosok yang sedang menciumnya.

'Tunggu dulu, kenapa rambut Sasuke memanjang? Apa dia memanjanhkan rambut?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Saat dia ingin melepaskan ciumannya sosok itu malah memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Naruto segera membuka matanya karena merasa ada yang tidak beres. Sapphire bertemu onyx. Dalam nuansa gelap dengan cahaya yang minim dari tv, Naruto hanya dapat melihat mata hitam yang sedang berkilat tajam memandang mata biru miliknya.

'Tatapan ini berbeda dengan milik Sasuke. Mata onyx ini memang berbeda dengan milik Sasuke,' seru Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba lampu utama ruangan itu menyala, membuat Naruto dan sosok itu memicingkan mata agar terbiasa dengan cahaya terang. Sosok itu akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dari Naruto. Setelah sedikit mengerjapkan mata, Naruto akhirnya dapat melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"I…tachi niisan," ujar Naruto yang begitu terkejut. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Orang yang sedari tadi dianggapnya sebagai Sasuke ternyata adalah Itachi.

"Itachi, beraninya kau," geram Sasuke, orang yang tadi menyalakan lampu karena melihat gerakan yang mencurigakan. "Rasakan ini," seru Sasuke sambil menghadiahkan sebuah bogem mentah pada pipi putih Itachi.

*Dhieess', Itachi langsung tersungkur dengan sedikit darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Cih, kau datang juga…Baka otouto," dengus Itachi. 'Mengganggu,' batin Itachi kesal.

"Sasuke," ujar Naruto yang tambah terkejut karena suaminya menyaksikan perbuatan nista yang telah dilakukannya. "M-maafkan aku," ujar Naruto sambil menahan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan mendapati bekas tanda merah yang tertoreh di lehernya. Emosinya memuncak, dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, serasa dia ingin membunuh Itachi saat itu juga. "K-kau, ********, **** **, ****, sialan kau," akhirnya kata-kata sumpah serapah yang dia tahan selama ini keluar juga dari bibirnya. Sasuke menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Itachi, dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Itachi yang dalam posisi terjepit seperti itu tetap memasang seringaiannya, hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin geram dengan tingkah Itachi yang seakan tidak merasa bersalah.

Mendengar ada yang ribut-ribut seperti itu, akhirnya membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. "Astaga, Sasuke," seru Sakura yang kini berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikan seruan Sakura. 'Ada apa ini, kenapa Sasuke memukul Itachi niisan,' batin Sakura. "N-Naruto," ujar Sakura pada Naruto yang terduduk melihat kebalik sofa memunggungi Sakura.

"Sa..kura," Naruto membalikkan badannya. Air mata Naruto mengalir, mukanya memerah karena perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Astaga, lehernya," lirih Sakura saat melihat leher Naruto yang memerah. 'Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sasuke semarah ini. Pasti ini karena ulah Itachi niisan,' batin Sakura. Kemudian Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan suaminya itu. "Sudahlah, Naruto," hibur Sakura sambil mengelus rambut halus Naruto.

"Hiks…" isak Naruto di dalam pelukan Sakura.

Sedari tadi Sasuke dan Itachi saling berpandangan, dengan tangan Sasuke yang mulai menggantung di udara. Lama berdiam seperti itu, Itachi semakin memperlebar seringaian di bibirnya, hal itu membuat hati Sasuke menjadi buta. Kini ia tidak peduli apakah orang yang ada di hadapannya ini keluarganya atau bukan.

"Tunggu," sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan tindakan Sasuke yang akan meninju muka Itachi. Kini pandangan mereka yang berada di ruangan itu terfokus pada pemilik suara yang menginterupsi tindakan Sasuke. "Biar aku yang urus, Sasu-chan," ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat yang panjangnya sepundak. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sasuke beniat melepaskan Itachi, tapi saat melihat ekspresi wajah Itachi dia jadi sweatdropp. *Tanya kenapa?* Saat ini yang dilihat Sasuke adalah wajah Itachi yang mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya. Wajah yang sedari tadi membuatnya geram karena selalu mengeluarkan seringaian, ternyata saat melihat istrinya dia langsung bertingkah sok manis seperti ini. Uchiha mana yang melakukan hal memalukan semacam ini. Selamat Sasuke, kau sudah menemukannya, orang itu kini tepat berada di hadapanmu, dia kakakmu sendiri, Uchiha Itachi.

'Kenapa orang bodoh seperti ini harus menyandang nama Uchiha. Mempermalukan leluhur Uchiha saja,' batin Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan kerah baju Itachi dan berdiri dengan tenang. "Silahkan nona Dei-chan," ujar Sasuke dengan tangan mempersilahkan seperti pelayan. Rasanya geli sendiri saat mengucapkan kata itu, tapi apa boleh buat, Sasuke tidak ingin memperpendek hidupnya.

"Hehe," Deidara mendengus dengan seringaian yang mengerikan di bibirnya.

"Kaing-kaing," (sebuah suara sebagai back ground menggambarkan keadaan Itachi saat ini) seperti anjing kecil yang ketakutan dengan tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya dan ekor yang bergerak semakin cepat. Begitulah kira-kira gambaran Itachi saat ini.

"Sasu chan, bolehkah aku meminjam ruangan sebelah?" tanya Deidara dengan senyuman bak nona bangsawan.

"Apapun untukmu, nona," ujar Sasuke sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke depan.

"Terimakasih, Sasu chan," ujar Deidara, kemudian dia memandang Itachi. "Pa-chan (papa), ayo ikut ma-chan (mama)," ujar Deidara sambil berjalan menuju ruang sebelah dan diikuti oleh Itachi di belakangnya.

"…"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Dasar pachan, beraninya kau ninggalin machan sendirian dirumah apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana capeknya mengurusi gagak-gagakmu yang kelewat kolot itu dan kenapa kau ninggalin kerjaanmu di kantor hari ini, karena kau, semua pekerjaanmu aku yang mengerjakannya seharian ini, dasar *******,*****,*****,********, bla…bla…bla…." Seru -atau mungkin- teriak Deidara tanpa jeda.

Teriakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat UUH family cengok dibuatnya. Naruto yang sudah tenang sejak masuknya Deidara, jadi sedikit takut dengan wanita yang telah menjadi istri Itachi itu.

*Ctar…ctar…*

"Adaw…huhuhu…ampun Dei-chan, macan."

"Apa kau bilang, aku macan?"

"Bukaaann, maksudku mama chan."

*Ctarr…brak…bruk…dhiesss*

Mendengar suara tersebut membuat UUH family mengalirkan keringat dinginnya. Semuanya terpaku di tempat, tidak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

*Cklek, ngeeekkk*

Pintu ruang sebelah akhirnya terbuka. UUH family masih terpaku di tempat, tidak berani mengambil langkah seikit pun.

"Terimakasih Sasu chan sudah meminjamkan ruangan ini," ujar Deidara ramah pada Sasuke.

"Sama-sama," ujar Sasuke. UUH family masih memandang pintu ruangan yang sudah terbuka itu.

Deidara pun menyadari hal itu. "Hohoho, aku lupa. Pa chan, ayo keluar, Sasu chan sudah menunggu," ujar Deidara sambil menghadap ke pintu.

"Iya, ma-chan," ujar Itachi dengan nada tenang dari dalam ruangan. Akhirnya Itachi pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia berjalan keluar dengan angkuh. Seringaian lebar bertengger kembali di bibirnya. Tangannya mengelus rambut untuk merapikannya, dia berjalan bagaikan bangsawan yang sudah di tunggu oleh putri-putri cantik dari pelosok kota.

Melihat hal itu, UUH family hanya menahan tawanya.

'Hahahaha…keren-keren ternyata takut istri,' pikir Naruto dan Sakura.

'Bhuubhhh, sok keren, muka lebam semua masih pasang seringaian,' batin Sasuke. 'Ide Neji untuk mendatangkan istri Itachi ternyata benar juga. Itu memang satu-satunya kelemahan Itachi,' pikir Sasuke.

'Kenapa Dei-chan ada disini…huweeee…' teriak Itachi dalam hati, tapi di luarnya dia masih tetap menjaga penampilan.

"Silahkan duduk, nona," ujar Sasuke sopan pada Deidara.

"Wah, ternyata sekarang kau sopan sekali ya, Sasu chan," ujar Deidara sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan diikuti oleh Itachi di belakangnya.

'Hn, kau pikir aku jadi seperti ini juga gara-gara siapa,' batin Sasuke kesal mengingat ancaman Deidara dulu.

"Sasu chan, siapa dia? Sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihatnya," ujar Deidara sambil menunjuk Naruto yang duduk diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Dia Naruto, istriku," ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Naruto. "Ouch," Sasuke mengaduh karena kakinya diinjak oleh Naruto.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku suaminya," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan cengiran yang terpampang di bibirnya.

"Kau…laki-laki, tapi-?" tanya Deidara tidak percaya. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putih milik Deidara. UUH family bingung karenanya.

Melihat hal itu Itachi langsung memeluk Deidara. "Sudahlah, Dei chan," ujar Itachi sambil mengelus rambut Deidara dengan lembut. Wajah Itachi yang sejak tadi menampilkan seringaian, kini meredup melihat sang istri yang menangis di pelukannya.

"Itachi nii," ujar Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya… sudah satu setengah tahun kami menikah…" Itachi mengambil jeda sejenak. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke jadi mengerti kenapa Deidara jadi seperti itu. "…tapi kami belum juga di karuniai putra," ujar Itachi dengan tangan yang masih terus mengelus rambut Deidara.

Naruto dan Sakura yang mendengar cerita Itachi menundukkan kepalanya tanda bersimpati.

Hening beberapa saat.

Setelah mengalami gejolak dalam hati, akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara. "Dei nii," ujar Naruto lirih. Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto. "Kalau mau, kau boleh merawat anakku." Semua terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto, terutama Sasuke sang suami, dia membelalak tak percaya.

"Bolehkan…Sasuke," ujar Naruto meminta persetujuan Sasuke.

'Apa maksudmu, Naruto. Apa kau rela menyerahkan anak kita begitu saja?' batin Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau, yakin," ujar Sakura yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Ya, aku yakin. Lagi pula aku ini laki-laki, apa yang akan aku katakan nanti kalau anakku mengetahui kalau ternyata aku laki-laki bukannya perempuan," jelas Naruto.

'Aku mengerti,' batin Sasuke. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Naruto. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Be..narkah, Naruto?" tanya Deidara tak percaya. Dia tidak mengira kalau Naruto akan menyerahkan anaknya pada Deidara. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Terimakasih Naruto…terimakasih," seru Deidara sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto.

"Iya," ucap Naruto ceria.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ichizuki…**_

Ini adalah chap terakhir. Maaf apabila ada salah penulisan serta apabila tulisan Ichi menyinggung pihak lain.

Soal Naruto yang akan menyerahkan anaknya sebenarnya hanya pengecoh sebelum menuju cerita angst sesungguhya. Tapi cerita angst ku batalkan mengetahui ini fict terakhir. Jadi tidak ada kata angst disini.

Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada pihk yang telah membaca dan mereview fict ini. Dan maaf apabila update-nya telat lagi.

Lagi-lagi ada kendala. Aku harus studytour ke jogja. Kemarin aku harus piknik lagi. sungguh liburan yang melelahkan. Tapi aku lebih suka di rumah dari pada harus liburan keluar rumah.

Langsung saja. Silahkan membaca fict ini. Apabila ada sesuatu yang kurang silahkan sarankan padaku.

_Happy Reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WAY OUT**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Humor**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MPREG, Straight, BL, Alur cepat, Bahasa sulit di mengerti**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 10**

_Tiga bulan kemudian…_

Sudah sembilan bulan Naruto dan Sakura mengandung, lebih tepatnya sembilan bulan lebih sembilan hari. Kurang satu hari lagi saatnya mereka untuk melahirkan anak pertamanya. Tapi…

"Sasuke, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," seru sesosok wanita –pria- hamil yang terduduk di sebuah taxi.

"Sabar Naruto, sebentar lagi kita sampai," seru Sasuke panik.

"Cepat Sas, aku juga sudah tidak tahan," seru Sakura yang berada di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk diantara suami istrinya. Dia mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjaga suaminya, dan sebagai suami yang baik dia juga harus menjaga istri dari suaminya. Kali ini tidak ada kata untuk mementingkan seseorang saja. Karena apabila Sasuke hanya mementingkan Naruto, pasti Naruto akan marah apabila Sakura terlupakan.

"Iya," ujar Sasuke. "Cepat pak nyetirnya, mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi," seru Sasuke pada supir taxi yang bernama Chouji.

Chouji tersenyum tipis di tengah kepanikannya. "Iya pak, saya ini juga sudah ngebut," ujar Chouji. "Kedua istri mau melahirkan ya?" tanya Chouji pada Sasuke. "Pasti repot ya, saat pembuatannya," goda Chouji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat tambah kecepatannya," seru Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di RS Konoha, tempat Sakura bekerja.

"Cepat angkat mereka," seru Ino yang sudah berjaga di depan RS dan menyuruh perawat lain untuk mengangkat Naruto dan Sakura di ranjang dorong.

"Bla…bla…bla…"

Sementara mereka sibuk mengangkat Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke menyempatkan untuk membayar taxi itu. "Asal kau tau, orang yang aku hamili hanya satu yang berambut pirang," ujar Sasuke pada Chouji.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat Chouji bingung. 'Terus satunya lagi siapa yang menghamili?' batin Chouji yang sudah di tinggalkan Sasuke dan gerombolan perawat masuk ke dalam RS.

Para merawat segera mendorong Naruto dan Sakura menuju lift untuk sampai di lantai atas. Sasuke yang panik hanya dapat melihat raut wajah mereka berdua yang menahan sakit. Ingin sekali Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto, tapi sayang Naruto sudah berpesan pada Sasuke untuk memperlakukan mereka dengan sama saat ini.

Mereka pun sampai di lift dan segera menaikinya saat pintu lift terbuka. Lift ini memiliki ruangan yang cukup besar. Memang sengaja di rancang agar muat di pakai untuk dua ranjang sekaligus dan beberapa orang di dalamnya.

"Sasuke," ujar Sakura lirih. Semua pandangan orang yang berada disana langsung tertuju pada Sakura, termasuk Naruto.

"Ada apa Sakura," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku punya satu permintaan," ujar Sakura.

"Ya, katakana saja," balas Sasuke. Kemudian mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Sakura.

"Sebelum aku melahirkan, aku ingin melihat kalian berdua…berciuman," ujar Sakura dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Semua orang yang berada disana terpaku oleh perkataan Sakura.

'Ini orang, mau melahirkan malah penyakit fujoshinya kambuh,' batin Ino yang berdiri di samping Sakura. 'Tapi tidak apalah, ada tontonan gratis,' batin Ino dengan seringai yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sejenak. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto akhirnya Sasuke menyetujuinya. "Baiklah," ujar Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepala. 'Lumayan, sudah beberapa bulan ini aku tidak ngapa-ngapain Naruto,' batin Sasuke lengkap dengan seringaiannya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan segera memberikan kecupan hangat di bibir Naruto. Semua orang yang melihatnya memerah karena adegan tersebut. Tapi sayang adegan tersebut hanya berdurasi beberapa detik saja. Hal itu karena Sasuke merasa takut apabila terlalu lama dia mencium Naruto, nantinya akan menyebabkan Naruto sesak napas, mengetahui Naruto akan melahirkan.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke," ujar Sakura setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan ciuamannya. 'Andai saja aku bawa ponsel,' inner Sakura dengan tangan yang mengepal menandakan penyesalan.

Thiiing

Suara lift yang terbuka. Segera mereka membawa Naruto dan Sakura ke ruang bersalin.

"Bawa Naruto ke ruang operasi," ujar Ino pada salah satu perawat lelaki. Sebelumnya Ino sudah meminta izin pada Sasuke kalau Naruto harus di operasi.

"Kenapa harus ke ruang operasi?" tanya perawat itu.

"Dia itu laki-laki dan tidak mempunyai rahim, jadi kita harus mengeluarkan bayinya dengan operasi sesar," jelas Ino.

Tanpa berkata banyak perawat itu segera membawa Naruto ke ruang operasi, meski mereka sempat terkejut bahwa Naruto itu laki-laki.

"Sasuke, kau tunggu disini saja," ujar Ino pada Sasuke untuk tetap menunggu di luar.

"Hn," ujar Sauske datar, tapi di dalam hatinya, dia sangat panik sampai tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang.

Saat ini suami dan istri yang sekaligus istri dari suaminya sedang bertarung antara hidup dan mati di dalam sana, jadi mana mungkin Sasuke bisa tenang begitu saja mengetahui hal itu. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda bahwa dia sangat khawatir.

Di sela kekhawatirannya, dia teringat bahwa dia harus mengabari keluarganya yang lain. Kemudian dia mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya. Tak sampai satu jam datanglah Itachi dan Deidara yang berjalan dengan tergesa.

"Sasuke!" seru Deidara. Deidara mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Itachi dan Deidara yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dia menegakkan badannya untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Mereka masih di dalam," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Sabarlah," ujar Itachi sambil mengelus bahu adiknya. Sungguh perbuatan yang jarang ia lakukan semenjak dirinya mempunyai pacar.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai berita gembira, kalau kau mau mendengarnya," ujar Itachi sambil duduk di samping Sasuke, yang diikuti oleh Deidara yang duduk di sisi lain dekat Sasuke.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke sembari memandang wajah kakaknya.

"Kami juga akan mempunyai bayi," jelas Itachi.

Mendengar hal itu mata Sasuke melebar, pandangannya terarah pada Itachi yang tersenyum. Dia sangat senang mendengar berita itu. Karena akhirnya Deidara bisa mempunyai anak juga, setelah sekian lama mereka membina hubungan rumah tangga.

"Aku ikut senang," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Dan yang paling penting, kalian tidak perlu menyerahkan anak kalian pada kami," lanjut Deidara sambil mengusap bahu Sasuke.

Senyum Sasuke merekah. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia tidak harus menyerahkan putranya pada orang lain. "Terimakasih," ujar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang wajah suaminya yang masih terpejam. Tangannya dengan setia mengusap rambut pirang nan lembut. Sesekali dikecupnya puncak kepala suaminya. Tangan kanannya dengan erat menggenggam tangan kanan suaminya.

'Naruto, bangunlah,' batin Sasuke. Dia tak mengindahkan pandangannya dari sang pemuda pirang yang tertidur di depannya.

Operasi sudah selesai dengan sukses beberapa jam yang lalu. Sudah cukup lama, tapi pemuda pirang itu belum juga membuka matanya.

Sasuke merasakan gerakan pada tangan Naruto. Dia memandang apa yang ada di genggamannya dan segera beralih pada kelopak mata yang masih terpejam.

"Naruto," ujarnya lirih.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ruangan yang remang, ditemani oleh cahaya dari lampu tidur, tidak membuat Sasuke kehilangan pandangannya untuk melihat mata biru yang kini mulai terbuka.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke," ujar Naruto lirih. Suranya serak karena tidak minum seharian.

"Biar kupanggilkan dokter," ujar Sasuke mau beranjak pergi. Tapi hal itu segera di cegah Naruto dengan menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendapati Naruto yang memandang sayu.

"Tidak usah, kau disini saja. Aku ingin bersamamu," ujar Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan kembali duduk di kursi yang ada disamping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ujar Sasuke sembari mencium bibir Naruto singkat.

"Sakura…mana?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggeser sedikit posisi tubuhnya. "Dia sedang tertidur," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura yang terlelap di ranjang yang berada di sebelah Naruto, dengan sebuah meja yang berada diantaranya. "Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum memandang Sakura. "Apa tadi dia sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Bahkan dia tadi sudah makan dan minum," terang Sasuke. "Apa kau juga mau kuambilkan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Tapi aku sedikit haus sih."

"Kau ini," Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat cengiran yang bertengger di wajah orang yang dicintainya. Kemudian dia mengambil air putih yang berada di meja. Sasuke berdiri dan membetulkan bantal Naruto agar Naruto dapat duduk. "Minumlah," ujar Sasuke sembari menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air putih tadi.

Naruto meminum air putih itu sampai sampai habis, kemudian menyodorkannya kembali pada Sasuke. "Terimakasih," ujarnya sambil mengelap pinggiran bibirnya. Sasuke menaruh gelas kosong itu, kemudian kembali duduk dan memandang Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada benda yang menghiasi ruangan itu. Sampai dia melihat sebuah tempat tidur mungil yang sejajar di ujung tempat tidurnya.

"Itu…" Naruto menunjuk benda itu. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Bayi kita?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah kembali normal, namun sedikit sakit. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian beranjak mendekati ranjang bayi itu.

"Ya, ini bayi kita," ujar Sasuke sambil menggendong bayi yang ada didalamnya. kemudian membawa bayi itu ke dekapan Naruto. "Dia mirip akukan?" ujar Sasuke setelah menyerahkannya di gendongan Naruto.

"Ya, dia setampan ayahnya," ujar Naruto sambil membelai pipi bayinya. Mereka memandang bayi itu dengan senyuman lembut. Rambut tipis berwarna hitam dan kulit putih nan lembut, dapat menunjukkan bahwa bayi itu memang keturunan Uchiha. Tapi entahlah dengan matanya. Apakah nantinya berwarna hitam atau biru.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau anak kita laki-laki?"

"Em? Entahlah, karena dia mirip denganmu, jadi tanpa sadar aku mengatakannya," ujar Naruto.

"Termakasih," Naruto mendongak untuk memandang Sasuke. "Terimakasih sudah memberikan keluarga yang utuh padaku," ujar Sasuke sambil memandang mata biru Naruto. Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tangan kiri yang melingkar di pundak Naruto dan tangan kanannya membelai pipi bayi mereka.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi mereka. "Tapi sayang ya, kita harus melepaskan bayi kita," ujar Naruto sendu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu menyerahkannya pada orang lain."

Naruto terkejut dan langsung memandang Sasuke. "Tapi aku sudah janji."

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena neesan sudah mengandung anaknya sendiri."

Air mata Naruto meleleh, menciptakan aliran sungai kecil diwajahnya. "Aku ikut senang mendangar berita itu."

"Hn," ujar Sasuke sembari menghapus air mata Naruto.

"Sasuke, anakku dan Sakura mana?" tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Sebentar," Sasuke beranjak menuju ranjang yang sejajar dengan ranjang Sakura. Dia mencondongkan badannya sedikit lalu meggendong bayi yang ada didalamnya. kemudian membawanya mendekati Naruto dan menaruhnya disisi lain lengan Naruto. "Dia laki-laki, sangat mirip denganmu," ujar Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Terimakasih Sasuke," ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bayi yang kini ada di dekapannya.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. "Akan kau beri nama siapa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Uzumaki Natsumi," jawab Naruto.

"Nama yang bagus," puji Sasuke.

"Hehe, terimakasih," Naruto nyengir mendapat pujian seperti itu. "Lalu anak kita akan kau bari nama siapa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak kau sekalian yang memberi nama?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku ingin ayahnya yang memberikan nama pada anak kita," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum memandang Sasuke.

"Hn, tapi jangan menyesal ya," ujar Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto. "Izumi. Aku akan memberinya nama Uchiha Izumi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Nama yang keren. Pasti orangnya akan sekeren namanya. Tidak, dia pasti akan lebih keren dari bayanganku," ujar Naruto dan mendapat kikikan geli dari Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit bingug dengan tingkah suaminya.

"Aku hanya tidak mengira fantasimu akan sejauh itu."

"Kau tidak senang kalau anak kita keren nantinya?" tanya Naruto menyelidik. "Atau kau cemburu kalau anak kita akan jauh lebih keren dari pada kau?" goda Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, Dobe," mulailah ejekan terlontar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Apa?" geram Naruto.

'Bodoh, kenapa di saat romantis seperti ini aku harus mengucapkan kata seperti itu?' batin Sasuke.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang," balas Sasuke. 'Baka…kenapa aku tidak bisa menjaga perkataanku,' sesalnya.

Naruto memandang tajam pada pria yang ada di depannya. "Grrrrr…" geramnya. "Ya sudah, aku akan menjaga anak ini sendirian. Tidak apa walau tanpa ayah," ujar Naruto ketus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

'Tamat sudah momen bahagiaku…' seru Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto memandang jam dinding saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.45. Ternyata sudah pagi. Naruto pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Sas..." kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan semalam kau tidak tidur?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sasuke memunculkan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya. "Bagaiman aku bisa tidur kalau orang yang ku cintai belum juga sadar," ujarnya.

Mendengar hal itu membuat hati Naruto luluh. Ingin dia memeluk pria yang ada di depannya, namun karena di gendongannya masih ada bayi mereka, jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengcup bibir mungil Naruto. Naruto membalas ciuman itu, melimpahkan semua kerinduan akan kehangatan suaminya.

.

.

.

Di ruangan putih itu, mereka saling bercengkrama, menceritakan semua yang sudah mereka alami. Bau obat tidak menghentikan aktifitas mereka untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan lawan bicaranya.

Terlihat Naruto sedang bermanja-manja dengan Sasuke. Disisi lain, Sakura dan Ino sedang melayang dengan imajinasinya yang melambung tinggi, terkadang mereka terkikik sambil memandang pasangan suami-suami di hadapan mereka.

-Cklek-

Suara pintu mengalihkan perhatian makhluk yang ada di dalamnya. Terlihat sepasang suami istri yang memasuki ruangan mereka, dengan istri yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekar sang suami.

"Aniki, dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai berani memanggil Deidara dengan sebutan 'Dia'.

Itachi sedikit bingung. "Kenapa apanya?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa dia jadi kelihatan manja seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Oh, Dei-chan. Katanya dia sedang ngidam," jelas Itachi sembari tersenyum *menyeringai*.

Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Itachi. 'Mana mungkin orang ngidam bisa manja seperti kucing seperti itu,' batin Sasuke yang sudah merasakan bagaimana mengurusi orang yang sedang ngidam.

'Hahahaha…aku memang laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia. Entah karena apa, semenjak Dei-chan mengandung, tingkah lakunya jadi lembut dan tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh. Seperti istri-istrimu, baka otouto," batin Itachi sambil nyengir bangga.

"Aku ingin menggendong anak kalian," seru Deidara memecah pikiran Itachi.

Deidara berjalan menuju ranjang terdekat, yaitu pada ranjang mungil milik Natsumi. "Natsumi," ujarnya saat membaca papan nama diranjangnya. "Nama yang indah, sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya," lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih," seru Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Itachi, coba kau gendong bayi ini," ujar Deidara sambil menyerahkan Natsumi pada Itachi. Itachi menerimanya dengan senang hati. 'Sekalian belajar menjadi ayah,' batinnya. "Kau sudah pantas jadi ayah, Ita-chan," ujar Deidara dan membuat semburat tipis di wajah putih Itachi.

Deidara berjalan mendekati ranjang Izumi yang masih lelap tertidur. "Wah, mirip sekali denganmu, Sasu-chan," ujar Deidara dan mendapat jawaban 'Hn' dari Sasuke. Deidara mencoba menggendongnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Izumi.

Tok! Tok! –Cklek-

Pintu terbuka kembali. Menampilkan sosok berambut hitam yang sedang membawa serangkai bunga lily dan sekeranjang buah di tangannya. "Aku dengar Naru-chan melahirkan, ternyata benar ya?" ujar pemuda itu sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"SAI," pekik Naruto.

"Wah-wah Naru-chan, saking kengennya kau sampai teriak seperti itu," ujar pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sai.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Naruto.

Sai mendekat kearah meja yang berada diantara ranjang Naruto dan Sakura, kemudian menaruh bunga lily itu di vas bunga yang sudah berisi lily putih dan menaruh keranjang buah di lantai, karena tidak muat kalau di taruh di meja. "Aku kan juga ingin menjenguk kalian. Hai, Sakura," ujar Sai yang kemudian meyapa Sakura.

"Hai Sai, lama tidak keliahatan," canda Sakura.

"Yah, ini karena aku patah hati dengan laki-laki yang ada disana," Sai menunjuk Naruto dengan ibu jarinya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya.

Naruto sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Sai, sementara Sasuke, dia sudah mengumpat dengan mengatakan kata-kata kotor didalam hatinya.

"Oh, kalau itu sepertinya kau memang harus mengurungkan niatmu," ujar Sakura.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku bersedia menjadi selingkuhannya dan merawat anaknya," balas Sai. "Anak kalian yang mana?" tanya Sai pada Sakura. Sai berjalan mendekati Deidara dan Itachi yang berdiri berdampingan. "Pasti yang berambut pirang," lanjutnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi kedua bayi itu secara bergantian. "Mereka sangat manis. Semoga saja umurku panjang."

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mendekatinya," seru Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Hahaha…kalaian kompak ya, padahal aku hanya bercanda. Aku ini bukan pedhopil kok," jelas Sai.

-Cklek-

Pintu kembali terbuka. Seseorang melongokan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Hem…ruangannya cukup luas. Sepertinya muat," gumamnya. "Teman-teman, ayo masuk," seru sosok itu di luar ruangan.

"Permisi…" seru gerombolan itu bersamaan.

"Wah-wah, tak kusangka kau sudah melahirkan," ujar pria yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya.

"Kau datang Kiba? Dan teman-teman juga," cengir Naruto sambil menyapa teman gengnya. Sepertinya Naruto sudah dinobatkan sebagai ratu digeng itu.

"Yo," ujar Kiba. Sementara gerombolannya yang lain melontarkan senyuman mereka.

Satu persatu mereka menyalami Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka juga memberikan sebucket bunga pada Naruto dan Sakura, serta beberapa keranjang buah-buahan. Kemudian mereka mendekati Itachi dan Deidara yang masih menggendong bayi. Sai yang masih mencubit pipi bayi UUH di depak dari sana. Dengan terpaksa dia duduk di sofa yang ada disana.

"Naruto, aku punya hadiah untukmu," ujar Kiba setelah menghentikan acara mencubitnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hehe.." Kiba memunculkan seringaiannya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kaset DVD. Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti. "Mari kita lihat bersama," lanjutnya.

Mereka mulai mengambil posisi untuk melihat kaset itu. Itachi meyerahkan Izumi pada Naruto, sementara Deidara menyerahkan Natsumi pada Sakura. Mereka juga mengambil tempat di sofa dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung. Sementara Kiba dkk duduk di karpet. Mereka senyum-senyum karena sudah mengetahui apa yang akan di tanyangkan.

Kiba mulai menekan tombol play pada remote DVD yang dipegangnya. Sasuke merasa kesal saat melihat isi kaset itu. Ternyata kaset itu berisis kejadian saat Sasuke menaiki Akamaru.

"Hentikan film ini," seru Sasuke di tengah gelak tawa yang ada disana.

"Kau kenapa Otouto..hahaha…" ujar Itachi sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Kib," ujar Sasuke. Dia mulai berjalan menuju DVD itu berada dan segera menekan tombol off.

"Yaahhhh…" protes mereka yang berada disana.

Sasuke mengambil kaset itu dan mematahkannya menjadi dua. Dan mendapat protes lagi.

"Tenang, itu hanya copy-annya kok," terang Kiba.

"Hahahahaha…" semua tertawa melihat Sasuke yang dipojokkan. Sekali-kali Uchiha juga perlu dierjai. Begitulah pemikiran mereka.

-Cklek-

Muncul dua sosok pria yang dibelakangnya diikuti dua wanita yang mungkin adalah istri mereka. Gelak tawa yang ada diruangan itu pun berhenti.

"Tousan, kaasan?" seru Naruto.

"Naru-chan," ujar seorang berambut pirang yang perawakannya mirip dengan Naruto.

Sepasang suami istri itu mendekat kearah Naruto dan memeluk singkat putranya.

Sementara sepasang suami istri berambut hitam yang di ketahui keluarga Uchiha mendekat kearah Sakura.

_Di sisi Naruto_

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah menikah?" tanya Kushina ibu Naruto. "Bahkan kau sudahmempunyai anak," lanjutnya.

"Tousan tau kau lari dari rumah karena tidak mau di jodohkan dengan orang yang kau sukai, tapi setidaknya beri tau kami tentang masalah ini," ujar Minato.

"Maaf. Karena aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Aku tidak mau melihat kalian sedih," ujar Naruto.

"Mana mungkin kami sedih. Kami akan merestui pernikahan kalian. Apalagi kau sudah memberikan cucu kepada kami," ujar Minato dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kushina.

"Lucunya…" ujar Kushina sambil menggendong Izumi. "Mana istrimu?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Narutopun menunjuk ranjang lain lain yang berada diruangan itu.

_Di sisi Sakura_

"Sakura, kenapa kalian tidak mengabari kalau kau sudah melahirkan?" tanya Mikoto pada Sakura.

"Maaf," ujar Sakura singkat.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau memberikan kami cucu juga," lanjut Mikoto.

"Tapi," sekarang diliran Fugaku yang angkat bicara. "Kenapa rambutnya pirang?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Benar juga. Padahal di keluarga kita tidak ada yang berambut pirang. Apa dikeluargamu ada, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa ayah anak ini sebenarnya?" tuntut Fugaku. Sakura menuding dengan ragu-garu ranjang yang berada di sebelahnya.

_Sisi Normal_

Suami istri Namikaze memandang ranjang lain disana. Disaat yang sama keluarga Uchiha juga memandang ranjang milik Naruto. mereka sama-sama memandang orang yang berada di ranjang itu kemudian beralih memandang bayi yang ada disana.

"Oh, bayinya pasti tertukar," ujar Kushina yang memecah keheningan saat itu. Dan mendapat anggukan dari suaminya dan suami istri uchiha.

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke. Dia berjalan mendekat. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menjelaskan dari awal, bahwa sebenarnya mereka bertiga adalah suami-suami-istri. Sakura yang mempunyai anak dari Naruto dan Naruto yang mungkin mempunyai kelainan karena juga mempunyai anak dari Sasuke. Mereka juga mnenjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka tidak memberitahukannya pada orang tua mereka.

Mendengar kisah mereka, kedua keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze dapat memakluminya. Mereka menerima dengan senang keadaan keluarga anaknya. Mereka paham bahwa cinta memang tidak bisa di bantah. Mereka tersenyum bangga karena anak mereka telah menemukan jalan keluar dair semua masalah yang mereka hadapi.

.

"Nama anak kalian siapa?" tanya Minato pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk disisi lain ranjang naruto.

"Uchiha Izumi," jawab Sasuke agak bergetar karena Minato memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Nama yang bagus," sahut Kushina.

"Lalu yang ini namanya siapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Itu, Uzumaki Natsumi," ujar Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Minato menaikkan alisnya. "Uzumaki Natsumi?" tanyanya.

"Maaf tousan. Tapi bolehkah aku memakai nama Uzumaki? Bukan maksudku membenci nama Namikaze, tapi karena aku sudah membangun keluarga Uzumaki ku sendiri," ujar Naruto.

Minato mengacak rambut Naruto yang panjangnya sepundak. "Tak masalah kalau itu bisa membahagiakanmu," ujarnya. Naruto nyengir mendapat persetujuan ayahnya.

Semua yang melihat dua keluarga itu terharu. Diam-diam mereka menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi. Terutama Kiba dkk. Sungguh tak usah dibayangkan, karena wajah mereka yang tidak bisa disebut terharu lagi. Air mata mereka mengalir dengan deras, dengan ingus yang juga mengalir di kedua hidung mereka.

"Baiklah. Mari kita adakan pesta," ujar Fugaku yang memecah suasana haru itu.

"…"

Hening. Smeua terdiam sambil memandang Fugaku. Mereka tidak percaya, kalau kepala keluarga Uchiha ini mengusulkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bukan sifatnya. Bahkan Sasuke dan Itachi pun sampai cengok.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Fugaku dengan deathglare-nya. Semua menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu jawaban kalian?"

"Yooosssshhhh…." Seru mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

-OWARI-

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Sasuke, sebagai ayah yang baik seharusnya kau membantu istri-istrimu. Kalau mereka sedang mengurus bayi, berarti kau harus mengurusi rumah. Kau juga harus membelikan makanan bergizi pada istri dan anakmu. Selain itu belikan produk makanan bayi dengan kualitas terbaik. Meski mereka belum bisa makan sendiri, setidaknya kau jaga-jaga saja. Oya, peralatan mandi bayinya sudah habis, jadi kau nanti harus pergi ke supermarket. Jangan lupa pesanku, pilih kualitas terbaik, jangan seperti kemarin, kami harus membuang semua barang yang kau beli karena kualitasnya di bawah standar. Takutnya kulit bayi bisa iritasi. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih untuk keluargamu. Bla…bla…bla…," ujar Kushina. Sasuke yang di ceramahi seperti itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan stoick lagi.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan mertuamu, Sasuke. kau harus banyak belajar darinya.

.

.

"Sepertinya Sasuke gampang akrab dengan istriku," ujar Minato yang duduk di beranda.

"Hn," jawab Fugaku yang kemudian meminum tehnya.

.

.

"Oweeek…Oweekkk…"

"Sakura, sepertinya Izumi lapar," ujar Naruto yang mencoba menghentikan tangis Izumi.

"Biar ku susui di kamar dulu. Kau jaga Natsumi ya," ujar Sakura sambilmenunjuk Natsumi yang sedang tertidur.

"Ya," jawab Naruto.

.

.

"Jangan lupa kau juga harus membeli susu khusus ibu menyusui untuk Sakura. Kasihan dia kalau harus menyusui dua anak sekaligus. Kau juga harus beli kasur buat bayi, biar Izumi dan Natsumi dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Bla...Bla…Bla…" ujar Kushina lagi.

'Kalau terus diceramahi seperti ini, kapan aku berangkatnya? Lagi pula kapan selesainya sih, dari tadi tidak ada ujungnya,' batin Sasuke.

Ternyata kesengsaraan Sasuke tidak cukup sampai saat suami-istrinya mengandung saja. Ternyata masih ada kesengsaraan lain yang sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Gyaaaaaa…aku bisa gilaaaa…..'

.

.

.

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya akan kuperkenalkan dua tokoh baru dalam fick ku, yaitu Izumi dan Natsumi. Aku mengambil dua tokoh ini dari manga yang berjudul 'My Heavenly Hockey Club' karya 'Ai Morinaga'. Aku memakai tokoh ini karena kurasa cocok dengan keturunan UUH family.

Di komiknya Izumi berambut hitam dengan sifatnya yang konyol. Dia terlihat seperti pemimpin bodoh yang mengundang tawa. Dia juga suka membeli barang-barang yang tidak penting, serta sering melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting pula. Tapi di fict ini dia akan kubuat OOC. Jadi sifatnya tidak seperti aslinya.

Sementara Natsumi, dia berambut pirang dan mempunyai sifat yang tenang, dia juga memiliki wajah yang mirip perempuan. Bahkan tokoh perempuan dalam komik ini kalah cantik dengan dia. Dia adalah tokoh yang tidak mau disebut perempuan. Setiap ada yang menyebutnya mirip perempuan, dia pasti akan menunjukkan apa yang ada di balik celananya. Entahlah apa yang ada dibalik celananya, tapi orang yang sudah melihatnya akan terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sepertinya itu adalah satu-satunya kebanggaan Natsumi. Mungkin karakternya di fict ini tidak terlalu jauh dengan sifat aslinya.

Itu adalah sedikitnya pengenalan tentang tokoh yang ada di komik tersebut. Mungkin kalian sudah membaca dan mengetahuinya, jadi kalian sudah mengetahui detail karakternya.

.

Ku ucapkan terimakasih kepada siapa saja yang sudah mendukung fict yang telah ku buat ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian fict ini tidak akan terselesaikan.

Terimakasih sudah memberi kritik dan saran melalui review. Terimakasih kepada siapa saja yang sudah membaca. Dan terimakasih yang sudah menge-fave fict ini.

Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk bisa menghibur kalian. Aku akan mencoba lebih baik lagi untuk fict ku yang lain.

Tertanda : **Ichi.**

**.**

_**Special Thanks:**_

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69

Princess teme

Namikaze lin-chan

Sennin pein

Yufa Ichibi's

Uzukaze touru

aMiciZia Vi miRac0Li

Mayyurie Zala

CCloveRuki

D' Dark Angel is Girl

Kuronekoru

YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze

Rui Uchikaze

Reika-Kaname Ototsuki

Fujioka Saori

SukeRuto Childishu

Ketsueki Kira Fahardika

Peace smile

Aizawa Narui

Meyra Uzumaki

Fujoshi Nyasar

Sasu Suki Naru

Ao-Mido

AZuno-chan

Matthew77

Diamondlight96

Shika NK

Fujoshinki-akut

Safira Love SasuNaru

.

.

.

Gomennasai, apabila ada yang belum mendapat balasan review dari Ichi. Silahkan protes dengan mengirimkan PM pada Ichi.

Terimakasih atas dukungan dan partisipasinya selama ini. Dan terimakasih karena sudah bekerja sama dengan Ichi.

Terimakasih and Thank you….


End file.
